Funny Sunny Day
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Tidak bisakah dalam sehari saja terasa menyenangkan? Kenapa sejak bertemu gadis itu, Naruto selalu tertawa dan ingin melindunginya? Sejak pertemuan pertama, bertemu gadis berkacamata, jatuh cinta, hari keberuntungan, dan hari bahagia. Kisah satu hari di mana Naruto memulai bersama Hinata. Side Story Sekuel STILL! AU! OOC! #39
1. First Meeting

**Note: **Cerita dari sekuel STILL. Di cerita ini, Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata sejak kepulangannya dari Paris. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita ini, itu tidak disengaja. Cerita ini milik saya dan tidak ada maksud untuk menjiplak.

**.**

**.  
**

**Funny Sunny Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, isi seadanya, sekuel STILL, pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata di Jepang | Genre: Romance, School, Fluffy, Humor | Rate: T | Main Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga | Story is mine | Dedicated all readers  
**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**PART I: **First Meeting

Sejak kepulangan pemuda rambut berbentuk durian berwarna kuning keemasan ini bernama Namikaze Naruto dari Paris meninggalkan sang sahabat di sana. Bersama gadis memiliki nama Haruno Sakura, dan adik kembar yang namanya Namikaze Menma.

Naruto tidak berniat pulang ke Jepang, tapi setelah meninggal paman kesayangannya, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto tidak ingin mengingat kembali kenangan itu di Paris biarpun harus berpisah dari Uchiha Sasuke, anak laki-laki yang dulunya teman biasa jadi sahabat sejati.

Di rumah sederhana tingkat dua milik keluarga Namikaze, Naruto tinggal bersama bibinya Rin, dan para sepupu-sepupunya. Naruto mempunyai sepupu memiliki nama Nagato, Karin dan Yahiko. Ketiga sepupu Naruto ini adalah anak-anak dari Hatake Rin yang sekarang namanya diubah menjadi Uzumaki Rin, nama sebelum menikah dengan Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto juga memiliki saudara sepupu dari ibu, Namikaze Kushina. Nama keluarganya adalah Sabaku. Sepupu Naruto ada tiga, namanya Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Kankurou, dan Sabaku Temari. Mereka bertiga selalu ada setiap ada Naruto, Menma dan Sakura.

Jarak antara Naruto dan sepupu-sepupunya berbeda jauh. Hanya Gaara-lah yang seumuran dengan Naruto, sedangkan yang lain Cuma beda dua, tiga dan lima tahun.

Naruto berada di ruang tamu, beristirahat sejenak untuk memikirkan masalah karena mulai besok Naruto akan masuk sekolah bersama Sakura dan Menma. Seharusnya Naruto sekolah waktu dia pulang dari Paris, tapi karena Naruto masih tidak ingin merasakan kehidupan sekolah yang berbelit-belit. Akhirnya Naruto dibiarkan _home schooling_. Tidak hanya Naruto, Sakura dan Menma juga ikut bergabung.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai penyangga. Duduk di kursi ruang tamu memang tidak terasa menyenangkan apalagi usia Naruto sekarang sudah mencapai lima belas tahun. Usia yang bagus untuk masuk SMA.

"Hhh..." Naruto menghela napas. "Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak pernah memberi kabar. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menutup mata. Merasakan angin segar yang muncul di jendela terbuka. Suasana taman yang rindang selalu dijaga oleh bibinya setiap hari.

Terbuka pintu kamar di lantai dua, laki-laki berusia sama dengan Naruto keluar dan turun dari tangga secara mengendap-endap. Laki-laki tersebut memiliki warna rambut berbeda dengan Naruto. Laki-laki ini memiliki warna rambut biru dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Ya! Dia adalah saudara kembar Naruto. Namanya Namikaze Menma.

Menma meloncat ke sofa di mana Naruto duduk dan mengagetkannya, "Yo! Lagi apa? Lagi memikirkan Sasuke atau perempuan lain?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Menma?!" geram Naruto berubah posisinya menghadap Menma.

"Aku Cuma mengagetkanmu saja," Menma menjulurkan lidah. Menma mengintip wajah Naruto yang murung. "Lho? Kenapa murung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Masa tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sebenarnya gugup karena besok mau masuk sekolah, 'kan?" tebak Menma menghidupkan keceriaan atau kegugupan.

"Entahlah."

"Kok entahlah? Apa sekolah itu membosankan menurutmu?" tanya Menma kembali. Rasa penasaran menghigapinya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kamu tanya-tanya terus, Menma?" Naruto mengangkat alis. Merasa diadili terus menerus akibat pertanyaan yang diberikan Menma kepadanya.

"Tidak. Aku Cuma tanya saja. Mungkin sekiranya bisa jadi solusi untuk menghilangkan kegugupanmu itu," sahut Menma berusaha menenangkan pikiran Naruto yang gundah gulana menghadapi pertarungan besok yaitu masuk sekolah.

Naruto kembali menyandarkan kepala ke belakang. Rasa lelah dan lemas menghampiri benaknya. Rasa gugup baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam hatinya membuatnya berpikir ulang. Mau masuk atau tidak.

"Tenang saja." Menma menepuk bahu Naruto. "Besok pasti menyenangkan."

"Semoga saja."

Menma sangat membenci Naruto yang berputus asa. Di mana Naruto yang dulu? Apakah ini jadinya kalau sudah meninggalkan Paris dan tidak ada surat dari Sasuke? Sudah beberapa tahun telah meninggalkan Paris, tidak pernah sekali pun mereka lupa pada kejadian menyenangkan di sana. Tidak pernah.

"Kalian berdua! Makan siang sudah siap!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut merah berkacamata, menyuruh Naruto dan Menma menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan siang bersama-sama.

Menma mencium harum masakan bibi Rin dan Karin, menepuk kepala Naruto berbentuk durian. "Wah! Makanan kesukaan, nih. Nah, Naruto. Kalau di antara kita berdua bisa mencapai ruang makan, aku akan memakai sepeda motor baru bersamamu ke sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"Itu jika aku menang dan kamu kalah," ucap Naruto.

"Itu jika aku kalah. Jika aku menang, nanti kamu traktir aku makan ramen di warung ramen milik kak Ayame, ya," kedip Menma menantang Naruto.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu."

"Baiklah." Menma meregangkan kepala, jari-jari tangan, pergelangan tangan dan leher agar rileks. Meloncat-loncat agar kakinya bisa berlari sangat cepat. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita lari!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Satu..." Naruto dan Menma turun dari kursi, mempersiapkan langkah untuk berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Dua..."

"Ti... ga!

Naruto dan Menma berlari secepat mungkin ke ruang makan. Di sana Karin, Nagato, Yahiko dan Rin kaget sekaligus terkejut karena Naruto dan Menma datang sambil berlari langsung mengambil kursi terdekat dengan masakan dibuat oleh Rin. Mereka Cuma menggeleng melihat tingkah laku saudara kembar mereka ini.

Sekarang mereka sekeluarga makan bersama kecuali orang tua Menma dan Naruto. Orang tua mereka berdua ini pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi, jarang pulang ke rumah. Paling mereka akan pulang saat Menma dan Naruto sudah masuk sekolah baru mereka.

**.o.O.o.**

**Namikaze Home, 07:15 a.m.**

"Naruto! Ayo, bangun!" Menma mengguncang tubuh Naruto agar mau bangun. Namun, Naruto tidak bergeming apalagi bersuara. Yang ada hanyalah gumaman aneh di mulutnya. "Dasar anak ini!"

Menma menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dan dikeluarkan nafas itu secara perlahan, Menma mengambil selimut menutupi tubuh Naruto, melempar asal di salah satu sudut kamar Naruto bernuansa biru matahari ini.

Menma ambil buku, dan menggulungnya seperti sebuah terompet. Ujung buku tersebut didekatkan ke telinga Naruto, sedangkan ujung buku satunya lagi masuk ke bibir Menma. Menma berteriak, "Naruto, ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam berapa! Masa di hari pertama masuk sekolah, kamu tidak mau pergi! Kalau kamu tidak pergi, aku tidak segan-segan memberitahu hal ini kepada ibu dan ayah!"

Mendengar suara menggelegar di telinga kiri dan nama 'ayah dan ibu', Naruto bangkit. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tidur, tapi pura-pura tidur. "Di-di mana ayah dan ibu?"

"Di mana ayah dan ibu?" Menma menaikkan alis. "Tidak ada ayah dan ibu di sini. Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan kamu pura-pura tidur, ya?"

Naruto cengengesan, lalu memalingkan muka karena malu.

"Lebih baik kamu mandi, gosok gigi dan berpakaian sekolah!" seru Menma menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari tempat tidur.

"Iya, jangan tarik-tarik dong."

"Cepat masuk kamar mandi. Kalau sudah selesai, aku tunggu di ruang tamu lantai bawah. Awas, ya, berani-berani tidak mau pergi sekolah. Nanti kubilang ayah dan ibu, lho," ancam Menma kepada Naruto.

Naruto paling takut kalau Menma melapor pada orang tua mereka. Jadinya Naruto mengalah apalagi Menma adalah kakak Naruto paling aktif dan paling bisa diandalkan daripada saudara sepupu-sepupu yang lain.

Naruto masuk kamar mandi, sedangkan Menma keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah mengeluarkan baju seragam sekolah Konoha di lemari baju. Jadi, Naruto langsung pakaian deh.

"Menma! Handukku di mana!" teriak Naruto karena handuknya ketinggalan.

Menma paling benci disuruh-suruh akhirnya mau juga saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Tinggal empat puluh menit lagi, sekolah akan ditutup gerbangnya. Jadi, harus cepat-cepat.

"Nih!" Menma menyerahkan handuk bergambar matahari kepada Naruto, Naruto mengambilnya. "Jangan mandi lama-lama seperti anak perempuan! Aku tidak mau harus terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah."

"Iya, iya."

Beberapa menit kemudian atau tepatnya lima menit kemudian, Naruto turun menuju lantai bawah melalui tangga. Di sana Naruto bertemu Sakura, gadis cantik, memiliki kulit halus seputih susu, dan warna rambut merah muda. Warna mata menandakan betapa anggunnya gadis cantik ini.

Naruto merapikan dasi sambil melihat Sakura datang, "Waaah... Sakura. Kenapa datang ke sini? Siapa yang antar?"

"Kak Shikamaru yang antar. Bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?" ucap Sakura memohon sangat pada Naruto dan Menma yang berada di situ.

"Boleh, sih. Tapi, kami..." Naruto melirik Menma.

Menma mendekati Sakura dan Naruto, "Tenang saja, Sakura. Kami naik mobilnya kak Karin. Soalnya motor baru dipakai sama kak Nagato untuk urusan praktek kuliah di Kyoto. Mungkin malam akan pulang."

"Ooh..."

Naruto cemberut karena tidak bisa naik motor baru hadiah dari orang tua mereka. Tapi, karena ada Sakura. Itu lain kali saja.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggandeng tas besar.

"Iya, sudah."

Menma melirik Naruto mulai dari bawah ke atas. Tidak lupa pada tas sekolah di punggunya. "Rapi. Dan itu benar-benar hebat."

"Dasar. Beraninya kamu menyindirku," kata Naruto juga melihat Menma dari bawah ke atas. "Betul-betul anak cerdas. Selebihnya semoga saja tidak ada perempuan yang suka padamu."

"Berani bertaruh?"

"Berani," tantang Naruto.

Sakura cepat melerai, "Sudah, sudah. Kalian itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita sudah SMA. Kalau kalian bertengkar seperti ini, kapan kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Sudahlah," cepat-cepat Menma merapikan seragam sekolahnya. "Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah."

"Aku juga."

"Hei, kalian bertiga! Apa kalian ingin kutinggal di sini?" teriak Karin sudah berada di mobil berwarna hitam.

"Baik, kak!"

Mereka bertiga berlari menuju mobil. Duduk sopan, dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto berada di sekolah. Di musim semi yang indah dengan matahari yang sejuk. Mungkin saja pertemuan pertama Naruto dengan seorang perempuan manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

**.o.O.o.**

**Konoha School, 07:55 a.m.**

Sebentar lagi dalam waktu lima menit, Naruto dan kawan-kawan akan terlambat masuk. Untungnya saja mobil jeep warna hitam muncul secepat kilat di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha. Naruto, Menma, dan Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman, keluar dari mobil dan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah memang sungguh dadakan karena butuh waktu untuk mengubah pikiran Naruto agar masuk sekolah daripada sekolah di rumah. Pelajaran di rumah berbeda dengan pelajaran di sekolah. Di rumah Cuma saudara, orang tua dan sepupu saja bisa menemani. Sedangkan sekolah akan ada banyak teman bisa mereka dapatkan jika memakai usaha.

"Kami mohon jangan tutup gerbangnya!" teriak Naruto mengibaskan tangan agar salah satu penjaga sekolah dan para kedisiplinan sekolah menunda menutup gerbang sekolah.

Naruto, Menma dan Sakura menerjang gerbang tersebut. Dibuka lebar-lebar gerbang tersebut sehingga Sakura dan Menma terjatuh, sedangkan Naruto menindih siswi sekolah sekaligus anggota penegak kedisiplinan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Naruto menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali kepada siswi tersebut. Naruto memegang kepala, tapi tangan satunya memegang benda lembut dan kenyal. Naruto menoleh ke arah tangan tersebut, matanya melotot. "Aaargh! Maafkan aku!"

Naruto menghindar dari siswi tersebut. Hari sial memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Naruto menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali. Siswi itu bangkit.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok," siswi perempuan tersebut mencegah Naruto untuk meminta maaf terus menerus. Walaupun siswi perempuan itu tahu Naruto memegang buah dadanya, tapi siswi tersebut tidak mau berlarut-larut melihat Naruto meminta maaf.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh ke arah siswi perempuan itu. Siswi perempuan itu memakai kacamata tebal setebal dua inci. Memiliki rambut berwarna biru kelam, dikuncir dua. Pakaian sangat culun. Naruto tidak tertawa, tapi baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Inilah pertemuan pertama Naruto dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Part II: **Glasses Girl!

"_Jadi, namamu Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto ingin berkenalan dengan gadis berambut biru. "Aku belum pernah melihat siswa berkacamata sepertimu. Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?"_

"_Hei, gadis berkacamata! Kamu menghalangi jalanku!" teriak salah satu senior._

"_Bokongmu terlalu mahal untuk diguliti. Apa lebih baik dicincang?" Naruto bersiap-siap menghadapi salah satu senior yang mengganggu Hinata._

"_Kamu tidak usah ikut campur, anak baru!"_

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Ini adalah side story sekuel STILL. Jadi, cerita ini ada lima chapter. Mungkin kalian sudah lupa dengan STILL, sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari STILL milik Esti Kinasih. Tapi, ini bukan tentang SasuSaku. Ini bercerita tentang NaruHina. Bagi kalian menyukai pair ini, semoga kalian menyukainya, ya.

Hug,

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date: **Makassar, 04 Februari 2013

**Thanks to Reading! ^^**


	2. Glasses Girl!

**Funny Sunny Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, isi seadanya, sekuel STILL, pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata di Jepang | Genre: Romance, School, Fluffy, Humor | Rate: T | Main Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga | Story is mine | **

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**PART II: **Glasses Girl!

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tidak banyak bicara saat menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru langit malam memakai kacamata tebal dua inchi. Wajah Naruto saking malunya terus mengingat kejadian luar biasa beberapa detik yang lalu. Naruto berharap gadis di depannya ini tidak apa-apa apalagi sungkan padanya.

Naruto ingin berbicara langsung, tapi keburu datang sang ketua kedisiplinan berwajah datar, memiliki kulit pucat, dan badannya kurus. Laki-laki itu adalah ketua kedisiplinan bernama Shimura Sai.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berada di gerbang sekolah dan tidak masuk?" tanya Sai menyipitkan mata melihat dua orang sedang bersinggungan menatap satu sama lain. Sai juga melihat Menma dan Sakura secara bersamaan. "Kalian anak baru, ya?"

Pemuda berambut biru langit malam bangkit dari tanah, membersihkan sela-sela seragamnya, ikut menatap sinis ketua kedisiplinan itu tanpa kenal takut. "Iya, memangnya kenapa kalau kami anak baru? Ada yang salah?"

"Cih!" Sai mendecik kesal. Baru kali ini ada orang melakukan itu padanya. Walaupun mereka masuk di pertengahan semester pertama. Sai melirik Hinata, "Sedang apa kamu berada di situ, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata kaget dan langsung bangkit berdiri disusul Naruto juga bangkit. Hinata mundur selangkah dari Naruto, bersembunyi di belakang Sai. Malu-malu.

Sai kembali menatap Naruto membantu gadis berambut merah muda untuk berdiri. Sai tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan gadis itu, tapi yang membuat miris adalah tatapan tajam dari Namikaze Menma sekarang sudah dibencinya. Sai berbalik badan disusul Hinata. Mereka berdua hilang bersama angin lalu.

Menma melihat semua langkah-langkah jalan Sai, menyeringai kecil. "Anak itu sepertinya butuh teman. Bisa dilihat dari langkah jalannya yang sok angkuh."

Sakura dan Naruto tahu sekarang Menma meneliti langkah orang berjalan dan mimik ekspresinya. Tidak heran kalau ada orang bisa mengetahui kepribadian lewat langkah dan ekspresinya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk saja." Menma mengambil tas sekolahnya, sisanya dilemparkan pada Naruto. Menma berjalan secara biasa bukan sombong tidak mau lagi mengingat masa-masa di mana dia mengenal Shimura Sai apalagi mengenalnya.

Naruto beradu pandang dengan Sakura, Cuma mengedikkan bahu dan melangkah mengikuti Menma dari belakang menuju gedung sekolah yang besar.

* * *

Di dalam sekolah, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresi yang tadinya diam berubah jadi merah padam. Mengingat di mana sentuhan tangan besar menyentuh dadanya. Hatinya berdebar-debar seperti telur dadar yang digoreng. Hinata takut kalau jika bertemu lagi pasti tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sai juga menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kepada Hinata memegang dadanya. Sai menyeringai. Inilah waktunya seorang sekretaris mencari cinta sejatinya. Biarpun Hinata sering diejek karena dianggap culun dan menyebalkan oleh sebagian orang.

"Hinata! Ketua!" teriak gadis berkepang satu bersama gadis bercempol dua berlari mendekati Hinata dan Sai. Gadis tersebut diberi nama Yamanaka Ino, seorang wakil ketua kedisiplinan sedangkan di sampingnya namanya Tenten, seorang bendahara. Jadi, Cuma Sai-lah ketua sekaligus laki-laki di klub kedisiplinan beranggotakan empat orang.

"Hn. Ada apa, wakil ketua?" tanya Sai penuh ketajaman dan terkenal... kasar kepada Ino. Ino tahu jika saat ini Sai sedang berada di aura buruk. Ino dan Tenten itu bersifat sementara saja.

"Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku wakil ketua, Shimura Sai?!" Ino berhenti tepat di depan Sai sambil berkacak pinggang. Diliriknya Hinata merunduk dengan wajah merah merona. "Kenapa denganmu, Hinata? Wajahmu memerah."

Hinata langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi datar, diperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ng... Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Hinata merunduk. "Aku harus pergi! Guru memanggilku."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sai, Tenten dan Ino di lorong sekolah. Mereka tahu sifat Hinata jika menyangkut seseorang yang ditemuinya makanya sengaja lari untuk menutupi masalah. Mereka Cuma menggeleng-geleng saja.

* * *

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari sambil menunduk. Tidak tahu kalau di depan ada sosok terus diingatnya yaitu Naruto. Hinata menabrak Naruto lagi hingga terpental ke belakang. Untung saja uluran tangan Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Untunglah..." Naruto memeluk Hinata lega karena dia tidak jatuh lagi. "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mendorong dada Naruto menjauh. Tubuh Naruto mundur seketika. Dia menatap bingung Hinata, kenapa dia harus didorong padahal dia tidak salah. Ini membuat Naruto pundungan dan kecewa karena ditolak perempuan culun dan... manis. Itu kata hati Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu mendorongku?" tanya Naruto bingung. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal mengecek tingkah laku Hinata yang aneh.

Hinata memalingkan wajah sampai-sampai menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Dadanya mulai berdetak hebat tidak karuan. Sekarang ini mungkin bagi Hinata mengenal Naruto lebih jauh, tapi Hinata agak gengsi dan malu. Selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia mau menerima gadis berkacamata ini?

"Hmm... Anu..." Naruto maju, Hinata mundur. Setiap Naruto maju lagi dua langkah, Hinata juga mundur dua langkah. "Apa kamu tidak menyukaiku?"

Hinata kaget dan menatap langsung ke arah Naruto, "Akhirnya kamu menoleh juga, gadis berkacamata." Senyum Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam dan memerah. Hinata seakan-akan ingin kabur dari tempat tersebut, hingga langkah kakinya mundur perlahan-lahan. Naruto dengan sigap mengambil tangan Hinata yang menekan dadanya. "Jangan kabur lagi!"

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto, tapi karena tangan Naruto sangat besar dan kekar, Hinata tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Naruto merunduk sambil mengencangkan pegangan tangannya, meneteskan air mata. Hinata dibuat bingung olehnya. Bertanya dalam hati, apa mungkin kata-katanya sudah menyinggung hatinya?

Naruto perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi Naruto sungguh mengejutkan. Hinata yang tadinya diam menyinggungkan senyuman dan akhirnya tertawa dalam diam. Naruto mengendurkan pegangannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke bahu Hinata. "Bi-bisakah kamu mengantarku ke... Toilet?"

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat karena tidak kuat lagi, Naruto terus berusaha minta jawaban. "Ba-baiklah..." Hinata menyeka air mata tanpa membuka kacamata dua inchinya. "Aku akan akan mengantarmu."

Akhirnya Hinata mengantar Naruto ke toilet. Jaraknya sangat jauh dari ruang kelas. Bisa dibilang lorong ini sudah seperti labirin, pusing dilihat apalagi capek sampai tujuan. Sekolah unik, tapi luar biasa. Anak-anaknya berprestasi. Naruto yang merupakan anak berprestasi langsung takjub pada gedung sekolah Konoha tersebut.

Sambil berjalan-jalan, Naruto bertanya pada Hinata. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" Naruto memangku kepala lewat dua tangan tersebut. Berjalan-jalan bersama Hinata mengelilingi lorong. "Apa keluargamu bernama Hyuuga?"

Hinata melirik sesaat langsung menoleh kembali ke depan. "I-Iya. Da-dari mana kamu tahu nama keluargaku?"

Naruto berhenti di depan Hinata, tersenyum ceria. "Perkenalkan namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto saja, ya!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata membuat Hinata melayang saat melihat senyuman indah itu. "Namamu siapa, gadis berkacamata?"

Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto, Naruto membalasnya. "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Jadi, namamu Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berkacamata?" tanya Naruto ingin sekali berkenalan dengan gadis berambut biru. "Aku belum pernah lihat siswa berkacamata sepertimu. Bolehkah aku berkenalan lebih jauh denganmu?"

Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hatinya sudah tidak karuan. Ingin sekali membalas semua pertanyaan Naruto, tapi saat melihat toilet sudah di depan mata. Hinata menarik kembali uluran tangan secara paksa membuat Naruto kecewa berat. "Su-sudah sampai."

Naruto melirik tanda toilet di depan sana. Naruto tersenyum mengangguk, berbalik menuju toilet karena perutnya sudah tidak karuan akibat sarapan pagi yang dibuat Menma secara terburu-buru. Naruto sungguh ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Hinata, tapi apa daya setiap ada kesempatan pasti ada halangan.

Gadis berkuncir satu tersebut berbalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang seharusnya ditunggu. Biar bagaimanapun saat ini Hinata tidak bisa berbicara banyak dengan Naruto karena hatinya tidak berhenti berdetak apalagi melihat wajahnya serasa ingin menciumnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menabrak sekelompok senior terdiri dari tiga orang. Hinata terpental ke belakang. Bukan lagi Naruto menangkap tangan atau memeluknya, malah Hinata mencium lantai marmer lorong sekolah. Hinata kembali memperbaiki letak kacamata dan menoleh ke arah tiga orang senior tersebut.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak berada di lorong ini!" bentak Hinata kepada ketiga senior tersebut. Aura mencekam di sekitar Hinata menguat. Saat ini memang dia tidak kenal takut, tapi saat melihat ekspresi wajah ketiga senior yang sekarang masih membenci klub kedisiplinan menyeringai licik. Hinata tahu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk lari. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kamu membentak kami, anak kelas satu?!" teriak salah satu kakak senior, air liur muncrat di sela bibirnya. Hinata mengelap bekas air liur di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita siksa dia apalagi anak ini anggota klub kedisiplinan. Kita pakai dia untuk mengancam Shimura untuk keluar, bagaimana?" Hinata merasakan sudah waktu baginya untuk berteriak, tapi senior yang satu membengkap mulut manis Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari lorong tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dengan leganya. Perutnya tidak lagi mules apalagi berdenyut-denyut. Setelah merapikan seragam sekolahnya, dia memanggil Hinata. "Aku sudah selesai. Bisa mengantarku ke kelasku..." Naruto melihat tempat di mana Hinata menunggu, tapi sosoknya hilang sama sekali. "Lho? Ke mana dia?"

Ada rasa curiga menerpa dirinya juga perasaan tidak enak. Naruto mencari Hinata di lorong sekolah, tapi tidak ada siapa pun. Naruto sudah beberapa kali mencari di setiap kelas, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun aura Hinata di gedung ini. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara dari belakang sekolah.

"TOLOOONG!" Naruto tahu siapa suara tersebut. Naruto berlari ke arah belakang sekolah, tapi Naruto sudah berada di lantai dua dan juga tidak tahu tangga turun berada di mana. Akhirnya Naruto membuka jendela, menangkap sosok Hinata dan ketiga laki-laki sangar berusaha menangkapnya.

"GADIS BERKACAMATA!" Hinata dan ketiga orang senior melihat Naruto berada di lantai dua. "Aku akan datang!"

Hinata berkaca-kaca karena ada pahlawan datang menghampirinya, tapi bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto turun dari lantai dua. Seharusnya dia tidak berada di situ karena tangga menuju lantai bawah berada di dekat kantin. Mungkin Hinata perlu memberikan instruksi agar tidak tersesat lagi.

Karena tidak memiliki cara lain, Naruto membuka lebar-lebar jendela dan meloncat turun. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna. Hal ini membuat ketiga senior dan Hinata terpaku sambil terpana melihat Naruto meloncat dan mendarat dengan baik.

Namun, Naruto merasakan denyut dan mati rasa di bagian kakinya merintih kesakitan. "Aduuhh... Sakit... Baru kali ini aku turun dari lantai dua..."

Mereka berempat _sweatdrop_ melihat Naruto ternyata baru pertama kali turun dari lantai dua. Mereka kira Naruto bisa bela diri ternyata tidak, ya. Tidak disangka-sangka ada saja orang konyol di sekolah ini apalagi masuk pertengahan semester satu.

"Lepaskan gadis berkacamata itu, preman jalanan!" Naruto yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, bangkit dari keterpurukkan. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda agar tidak terlalu memaksa. "Jangan sakiti dia!"

Hinata pun melayangkan tendangan ke arah kaki seniornya. Setelah merasakan tendangan tersebut, senior jatuh karena sakit di bagian kaki. Hinata berlari menuju Naruto, tapi tangannya ditangkap lagi oleh salah satu senior yang tidak terluka.

"Mau ke mana kamu!" Hinata berteriak dalam diam. Dengan sigap, Naruto meninju perut senior yang menangkap tangan Hinata. Hinata jatuh tersungkur sebelum Naruto menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mengangguk lemah. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Hinata baik-baik saja.

Salah satu senior bangkit lagi dengan wajah tidak terbaca. Mereka murka dan siap menerkam Naruto.

Naruto melindungi Hinata dengan cara membelakanginya, melindungi di belakang punggungnya. "Kalian terlalu dini untuk menghajarku." Naruto menyeringai. "Kalian akan kubuat babak belur satu-satu."

"Jika kamu bisa, anak baru!" senior berani melotot Naruto. Dilayangkan kaki ke arah Naruto, Naruto berusaha melindungi Hinata, mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style_ mundur ke belakang dengan cara meloncat ke belakang.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata, memintanya untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana. "Tetaplah di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Hinata mengangguk.

Dilihat Naruto berlari kencang dan meloncat setinggi mungkin memukul kepala senior tersebut, yang lain ditendang punggungnya dan sedangkan yang satu, saat Naruto mendarat, Naruto mengambil pergelangan tangan senior tersebut dan membantingnya ke depan memakai teknik Judo.

Semuanya tumbang dalam sepersekian detik. Betul-betul anak raja Judo dan Karate. Selalu berlatih jika ada waktu. Tentu saja yang mengajarinya adalah Namikaze Minato, sang ayah Naruto yang dulunya juara Karate dan Judo.

Naruto bertepuk tangan, membersihkan debu di telapak tangan dan menyeringai. Sesaat Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, salah satu senior bangkit berdiri. Dia melayangkan pukulan dengan cara dikepalkan tangan menjadi tinju. Hinata kaget langsung mencari-cari sesuatu agar bisa melindungi pemuda kuning keemasan tersebut.

Hinata mengambil batu melemparkannya ke arah senior tersebut. Hampir mengenai Naruto yang mengelak secara tiba-tiba, berbalik badan dan menangkap tangan terkepal senior itu.

"Sebelum memukulku, lihat situasi dulu kakak senior!" Ditarik tangan tersebut ke arah bawah, dilayangkanlah lutut ke arah perut senior. Sebuah pukulan telak telah membuat senior tersebut tumbang. "Ternyata kalian lemah."

"Hei! Gadis berkacamata! Kamu menghalangi jalanku!" teriak salah satu senior mendorong tubuh Hinata ke depan. Untung saja, Naruto secepat mungkin menangkap tubuh Hinata... lagi.

Naruto membersihkan tubuh Hinata dari debu, menoleh ke arah senior dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto mengepalkan tinju siap menghancurkan orang yang telah menyakiti Hinata sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring tersebut. Senior tersebut tidak kenal takut pada Naruto. Mereka sama-sama bertatap tajam sampai-sampai urat nadi mereka kelihatan.

"Bokongmu terlalu mahal untuk diguliti. Apa lebih baik dicincang?" Naruto bersiap-siap menghadapi salah satu senior yang mengganggu Hinata.

Naruto ingin berlari menghancurkan senior itu, tapi muncullah sosok laki-laki di belakang senior tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Menma. Pukulan siku mengenai punggung senior tersebut. Senior tersebut jatuh pingsan.

"Menma?" Naruto senang karena ada Menma di sini. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Menma membersihkan kedua tangan dengan cara bertepuk tangan. Debu keluar dari telapak tangannya, "Karena kamu belum juga datang, jadi kami mencarimu."

"Kami?" Naruto menaikkan alis dan memiringkan kepala.

Gadis berambut merah muda muncul di belakang Menma, membawa sebuah tongkat kayu untuk jaga-jaga. Sakura paling anti kekerasan siap bertarung jika sepupunya kenapa-kenapa. "Aku! Kamu dari mana saja?"

"Sakura?" Naruto terlihat senang. Hal ini membuat Hinata cemburu dan iri kepada Sakura karena Sakura telah membuat Naruto tersenyum senang seperti itu. Hinata merunduk dan Sakura melihat Hinata cemberut, tersenyum juga akhirnya mengetahui perasaan Hinata kepada Naruto.

Kakak-kakak senior kembali bangkit. Tidak heran kenapa mereka bisa bangkit. Itu karena pelajaran olahraga di sekolah Konoha mirip militer jadinya... mereka harus siap bangkit dan tidak boleh terpuruk lemah. Beda dengan perempuan yang lebih mengutamakan memasak ketimbang jadi tentara sekolah. Kasihan, ya para laki-laki.

"Kamu tidak usah ikut campur, anak baru!"

Menma, Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto kaget karena mereka bisa secepat itu bangkit dari kubur(?). Menma melindungi Sakura, sedangkan Naruto melindungi Hinata. Mereka siap menantang maut jika terjadi apa-apa pada kedua perempuan tersebut. Menma sudah berjanji melindungi Sakura demi Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa pulang dan menggantikan dirinya melindungi Sakura suatu saat nanti.

Hinata berlari dengan cepat melindungi ketiganya. "Ini adalah tugas seorang anggota kedisiplinan! Aku akan menjaga kalian!"

Naruto sungguh terkejut menatap Hinata merentangkan kedua tangan untuk melindungi mereka sambil menutup mata. Akhirnya kedua senior tersebut memukul Hinata memakai sebuah tongkat kayu agar bisa membuat Hinata terluka. Semuanya berjalan lambat.

Naruto berteriak dan bangkit berdiri, Sakura dan Menma juga maju untuk melindungi Hinata, tapi... akhirnya... Hinata yang menutup mata membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Ada bayangan seseorang di depannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget, Naruto melindungi.

"Na-Naruto?" Hinata menutup mulutnya, gemetaran. Bisa dilihat kepala Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar sambil memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, gadis berkacamata," kata Naruto melihat Hinata menangis terharu. Naruto menyeka air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. "Sudah jangan menangis."

Semua senior telah tumbang karena Menma sudah menghancurkannya. Membuat mereka tidak berdaya sama sekali. Menma memberitahukan hal ini kepada kepolisian sekolah agar menangkap senior yang telah berbuat ulah. Sakura menghubungi mereka lewat ponsel genggamnya.

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ku-kukira kamu akan mati..."

Naruto tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata kaget lagi dibuatnya gara-gara perbuatan Naruto, sudah di dadanya sekarang dicium keningnya. Nanti apalagi. Hinata menatap sendu Naruto, memajukan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata ingin mencium Naruto, tapi...

Naruto pingsan akibat pusing berlebihan. Darah keluar lagi dari kepalanya. Hal ini membuat saudara, sepupu dan Hinata terkejut tiba-tiba. "NARUTO!"

Naruto Cuma menggumamkan nama, "Aku senang kamu selamat, Hinata..." Naruto pun pingsan.

Hinata memerah merona. Karena butuh beberapa jam untuk memulihkan wajah merahnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Menma dan Sakura sudah meninggalkannya sedari tadi. Makanya jangan selalu melamun karena baru pertama kali dipanggil nama depan. Kelewat deh, momen itu.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Part III: **Fall In Love!**  
**

_"Maafkan aku," Hinata menangis melihat Naruto terkapar di tempat tidur ruang UKS. Hinata menyesal pada apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai membuat Naruto jadi korbannya._

_"Kubilang jangan menangis... Hinata."  
_

_"Aku merasa telah jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata," kata Naruto malu-malu sambil menuntup mulutnya. Telinganya memerah karena panasnya udara atau karena tubuh mereka.  
_

_"A-aku juga sama, Naruto..."  
_

**.o.O.o.**_  
_

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga tepat tanggal delapan. Syukur deh! Terima kasih sudah membacanya, ya! ^^

Keep smile from me,

Sunny **BLUE **February

**Date: **Makassar, 08 februari 2013

**Mind to review? ^^**


	3. Fall In Love

**Funny Sunny Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, isi seadanya, sekuel STILL, pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata di Jepang | Genre: **Romance, School, Fluffy, Humor** | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga Story is mine

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**PART III: **Fall In Love

Di sebuah sekolah luar biasa besarnya dipenuhi banyak jendela dan ruangan kelas. Di sana tempat di mana siswa-siswi belajar demi menuntut ilmu. Hanya saja ada empat orang anak sedang hilir mudik keluar dari kelas atau di luar kelas demi mencari seorang guru pembimbing kesehatan. Sebuah lorong panjang bayangan berjalan menuju ruangan UKS dengan ada sebuah teriakan, "Kyaaaaa!"

Pintu di dobrak dengan kerasnya, pemuda berambut biru masuk penuh amarah. "Diamlah, Naruto! Kamu membuat semua orang kaget tahu!"

Pemuda memiliki rambut kuning keemasan meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya tengah diperban oleh gadis manis berkacamata tebal dua inchi memiliki rambut panjang biru sama seperti saudara kembarnya itu. Pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto sedang menggigit bibir karena sakitnya minta ampun di bagian kepala.

"Kan sakit... Kamu harus tahu betapa sakitnya saat kepalaku diperban, Menma," rengek Naruto menutup mata karena gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata sedang membalut perban.

"Jangan seperti anak perempuan yang merengek-rengek, Naruto." Menma menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sangat tidak suka Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Su-sudah selesai," sahut Hinata tersenyum sambil menggunting di bagian ujung perban. "Sekarang tidak sakit lagi."

"Terima kasih, Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum gembira, sedangkan Hinata memerah karena Naruto memanggil nama 'Hinata' tanpa ada lagi 'gadis berkacamata".

"Sa-sama-sama, Naruto..."

Naruto bangkit berdiri, tapi kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut. Memang terasa sakit. Alhasil, Naruto-lah yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari serangan kakak senior hendak memukul Hinata memakai tongkat kayu. Kenapa para senior tidak bisa menjaga etika untuk selalu menghormati adik-adik supaya adik-adik kelas bisa juga menghormati kakak-kakak senior. Zaman sekarang memang sudah berubah. Masih saja ada yang _bullying_.

Naruto tersenyum gembira pada Hinata, Hinata Cuma menunduk memerah seperti tomat rebus. Menma yang melihat ini Cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak menyangka ada seorang perempuan sudah menyukai pemuda bodoh ini dalam beberapa jam. Biasanya hanya tiga atau beberapa minggu, jatuh cintanya. Menma juga mengira semoga Naruto mengetahui isi hatinya kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

"Hinata!" Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Muncullah pemuda klimis berstatus ketua kedisiplinan sekolah memanggil Hinata. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mengangguk gugup. Dilirik ke arah pemuda berambut kuning keemasan penuh amarah, Naruto secara polosnya tidak takut pada lirikan mata kemarahan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Hinata?"

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya. "Kasih tahu, ya..."

Sai jengkel dan kesal ingin sekali menghajar Naruto, tapi Hinata menangkap tangan Sai agar jangan memukul Naruto selagi berada di ruangan UKS. Karena guru UKS terkenal sangat benci jika ruangannya kotor.

"He-hentikan, ketua..." Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sai, takut Sai akan melakukan macam-macam kepada Naruto.

**DUAGH!**

"Aduuuh... Sakiiittt..." Naruto memegang kepalanya, lemas terkulai sambil berjongkok. Kepalanya sungguh berdenyut-denyut. Tidak heran wajahnya terkenal sakit kalau kepalanya dijitak, dipegang apalagi dipukuli. Bisa-bisa dalam hitungan detik, Naruto akan amnesia dalam sehari. "Ke-kenapa kamu memukulku, Menma...?"

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berlari menuju Naruto. "Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata..." Naruto mencoba tersenyum kepada Hinata. Tapi, karena sebuah pukulan telak tadi akhirnya Naruto pingsan kembali.

Menma menyengir. Dilihat Sai sungguh kasihan pada Naruto, menatap dirinya penuh senyuman keji. Menma berjalan mendekati Sai, mengulurkan tangan untuk... bersalaman. "Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Menma. Panggil Menma saja. Namamu..."

"Namaku Shimura Sai. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Menma." Sai membalas uluran tangan tersebut penuh senyuman kemenangan karena sudah memberikan Naruto pelajaran. Sai menatap Naruto pingsan siap membantu untuk menaruhkan tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidur putih bersih itu.

Menurut Menma juga ikut membantu. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan cara berdehem, "Ehem..." Hinata menoleh. "Bisakah kamu menemani Naruto di sini?"

Hinata Cuma mengangguk saja. Secepat kilat, Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya. Terus menjaga Naruto sampai Naruto sadar.

* * *

Menma memberikan tanda kedipan kepada Sai untuk keluar dari tempat ini membiarkan Hinata berdua dengan Naruto. Sungguh romantis kalau Hinata duduk di dekat Naruto, dan Naruto menyangka dia bertemu bidadari lewat.

Dengan cara tergesa-gesa Menma menutup pintu dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Mereka berdua menghela napas lega. Saat berbalik, mereka berdua mendapati dua gadis cantik dan manis berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan senyuman tidak bisa ditebak apa namanya (sama dengan saya).

"Sa-Sakura?"

"I-Ino?"

"Tadi kalian ke mana dan di mana Naruto juga Hinata?" tanya mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Sejak kapan kedua gadis ini berteman? Bukankah mereka baru berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Heran pada kedua laki-laki juga sedari tadi berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mereka ada di dalam," sahut Menma menunjukkan arah di mana Naruto dan Hinata berada memakai ibu jarinya. Sakura dan Ino maju, tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh Menma. "Biarkan mereka berdua dan jangan ganggu mereka, Sakura... dan..."

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, Namikaze Menma!" teriak gusar Ino, gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ panjang dikuncir satu.

Seceapt kilat Sai menutup mulut Ino menyuruhnya diam, "Ssttt... Jangan berisik. Nanti Naruto bangun, wakil ketua."

Gara-gara kejadian tadi Ino salah tingkah. Ditepis tangan Sai dan memalingkan muka karena baru kali ini Ino dadanya berdegup sangat kencang saat bibirnya disentuh oleh tangan kekar ketua kedisiplinan. Ketegasan yang kuat ada di tangan hebatnya itu selalu memberikan kedisiplinan kepada anak-anak di sekolahnya. Juga sebuah desahan napas di depan wajahnya memberikan aroma _mint _enak dihirup. Ino jadi tidak sanggup meleleh di hadapannya.

Di samping mereka berdua, Menma dan Sakura tercengang melihat kedua dua jenis kelamin berbeda ini. Kedua-duanya selalu saling suka, tapi tidak ada niat untuk menyatakannya jadi parah melihatnya. Menma dan Sakura bukan mak comblang, tapi bisakah mereka membantu keduanya untuk menyatakan suka. Mereka akan mencoba nanti.

Sai menggaruk-garuk kepala. Mau dibilang apa, ya? Laki-laki bukannya gugup tapi saat menatap tangan yang tadi menutup mulut dan bibir mungil gadis _blonde _itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lebih tepatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

Menma pun menggiring Sai pergi menjauh dari mereka, sedangkan Sakura meminta Ino untuk mengikutinya menuju kantin apalagi sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang.

* * *

Menma membawa Sai ke sebuah tempat dekat perpustakaan. Ujung lorong dekat juga dengan jendela besar yang melihat arah luar di mana anak-anak sekolah Konoha tengah berlari keluar karena bunyi dering menandakan istirahat telah dimulai.

Sai menaruh tangan di jendela besar dan melihat siswa-siswi mulai dari SD, SMP, dan SMA keluar lapangan. Menma melirik sejenak ke arah Sai, lalu kembali menatap luar lapangan melalui jendela besar ini. Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam lorong gelap dan menghantarkan mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Ada apa kamu menarikku ke sini?" tanya Sai menyandarkan tubuh melalui bahunya. Matanya melihat Menma tersenyum dan tertawa. "Kenapa lagi kamu tertawa?"

Menma berhenti tertawa dan berusaha menahan tawanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sungguh kasihan padamu. Coba dari dulu kamu mengetahui perasaanmu sendiri."

"Perasaanku sendiri?" Sai menyipitkan mata dengan tampang tidak berekspresi.

"Perasaan bahwa kamu menyukai seseorang," sahut Menma tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. Menma menatap Sai mau bilang 'siapa', Menma tersenyum menggeleng. "Tentu saja Yamanaka Ino."

Wajah pucat Sai timbul. Dia menatap horor Menma penuh ketakutan. Dia saja sendiri tidak tahu arti perasaannya kenapa menghubungkannya dengan Ino. Walaupun dia adalah ketua kedisiplinan yang baru merangkap sebagai ketua karena terpaksa gara-gara ketua asli malas menjadi seorang ketua. Sai yang juga lebih mempedulikan kehidupannya ketimbang percintaan karena saat ini dia baru putus cinta dari seorang wanita lebih tua darinya.

Sai menjadi gugup, menggigit lidah, dan tidak bisa bicara karena lidahnya tidak berucap karena meringis kesakitan akibat terlalu banyak menggigit lidah. Sai hilir mudik tanpa arah. Menggigit jari lagi penuh ketakutan berpikir apa benar dia menyukai sang idola gadis konglomerat terkaya di kota Konoha ini.

Menma Cuma menghela napas pada satu orang ini. Semoga Sakura bisa membuat Ino menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sai daripada Sai yang terus memikirkan apa maksud dari arti cinta tulus ini (wah.. payah.).

* * *

Sakura membawa nampan makanan dan minuman di kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di atas meja di mana Ino juga mengikutinya dari tadi dan duduk saling berhadapan. Sakura berdoa dengan cara menutup mata bersama dengan Ino. Sesudah berdoa, mereka memakan bersama setelah mengucapkan 'selamat makan'.

Sakura menelan satu suapan, lalu melirik Ino. Cara makan Ino sangat tenang bak seperti seorang putri dari kerajaan negeri dongeng. Tidak heran, ya, ada orang seperti Yamanaka Ino sekolah di sini ketimbang sekolah di luar negeri. Sakura terus meneliti seluk beluk keluarga Yamanaka, keluarga konglomerat yang sangat terkenal daripada keluarga Haruno dan Namikaze di kota Tokyo ini.

"Mau membicarakan apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino meletakkan sendok dan garpu di samping piring makanannya. "Dari tadi kamu melihatku terus," Ino duduk tegap sambil memangku kedua tangan di pahanya.

"Ng... Anu..." Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Takut dia salah bicara. "Anuuu... Apa kamu suka sama laki-laki klimis itu?"

"Siapa?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Berusaha mengingat siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud Sakura. Sekarang tahu siapa dia maksud, "maksudmu Sai?"

Sakura mengangguk polos.

"Aku tidak hubungannya dengan dia," ucap tegas Ino penuh kepercayaan diri. Ino tidak tahu kalau dia juga suka sama laki-laki klimis penuh kegilaan mau saja menjadi seorang ketua kedisiplinan waktu itu secara terpaksa. Wajahnya yang datar, tapi juga aneh. Sering payah dalam mencari solusi kecuali dibantu oleh seorang wakil ketua, Yamanaka Ino ini.

Sakura tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Berbicara dengan gadis konglomerat bukan tipenya. Susah mencari anggapan bahwa dia suka dengan laki-laki bernama Sai itu. Lebih tepat pasrah mungkin. Sakura pun menyerah. Sesaat kemudian, Ino bertanya kepada Sakura untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dengan masalah tadi.

"Sakura..." Sakura menatap lekat-lekat Ino karena baru kali ini dia memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Apa kamu tahu kenapa orang selalu berdebar-debar kalau mulutnya disentuh oleh lelaki lain?"

Sakura kaget dan mengeryit bingung. _Kenapa jadi begini,_ ujarnya dalam hati. _Seharusnya aku tanya kenapa dia malah bertanya! Kenapa juga aku menjadi bingung seperti ini. _Sakura merunduk dalam-dalam. Memang butuh proses lama buat mereka yang tidak tahu apa itu... CINTA.

Menma dan Sakura _drop_ langsung pada masalah seperti ini. Tidak mau berkelebat pada masalah yang berlarut-larut. Mereka ini terlalu bebal alias polos akut karena keseringan mengurus urusan pribadi di luar karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Ego mereka masing-masing. Dibanding perasaan di dalam hati mereka itu.

* * *

Sejenak kembali pada Naruto yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Naruto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali karena ada cahaya masuk lewat jendela. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sungguh menyakitkan. Seharusnya saat ini dia pulang ke rumah atau duduk santai di kelasnya menerima pelajaran, tapi kenapa dia malah berada di UKS... sendirian.

"Su-sudah bangun, Naruto?" Naruto kaget mendengar suara manis menghanyutkan gendang telingannya. Suara manis itu sungguh enak didengar. Naruto bangkit, dibantu oleh gadis cantik berkacamata. Bukan! Bukan gadis berkacamata melainkan gadis cantik memiliki warna mata keperakkan.

"Hinata...? Kamu Hinata?" tanya Naruto kaget. Buru-buru Hinata mengambil kacamata tebal dua inchi dan memasangnya kembali ke wajah manisnya. "Kenapa kamu memakai kacamatamu lagi? Tadi 'kan sangat manis."

"Se-sebenarnya..." Hinata tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi akhirnya dia mau mengakuinya. "Kalau Naruto menyukai seseorang karena dia memakai sebuah kacamata untuk menutupi wajah sebenarnya setiap hari, apa Naruto akan menyukainya apa adanya?"

Mata Naruto membulat, sungguh terkejut. Sangat. Mungkin di dalam hati Hinata, ingin sekali menyukai seseorang yang mengerti dia apa adanya. Bicaranya yang blak-blakan tanpa pikir panjang, polos, dan mengerti arti kekurangan dia selama ini. Naruto menyadari banyak perempuan menjaga _image_ mereka masing-masing, tapi Hinata berbeda. Hinata lebih tepat menyukai kesederhanaan ketimbang menor berlebihan.

"Kemarilah, Hinata." Naruto menyuruh Hinata mendekat kepadanya. Hinata takut-takut akhirnya mau dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto menyuruh Hinata duduk dan berbicara kepadanya. "Menurutmu, aku ini suka pada siapa?"

Hinata kaget dan takut akan jawaban Naruto yang tidak menyukainya. Dilihat sebuah perban melilit kepalanya membuatnya merasa bersalah. Air mata di pelupuk mata keperakkan menetes jernih, merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," Hinata menangis melihat Naruto terkapar di tempat tidur ruang UKS. Hinata menyesal pada apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai membuat Naruto jadi korbannya.

Naruto terkejut karena Hinata menangis entah karena apa. Naruto mencari-cari tissue untuk membersihkan air mata yang menetes di pelupuk mata manisnya itu. Setelah tahu kalau dia mempunyai sapu tangan miliknya di kantong celananya. Dia pun merogoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Diseka air mata itu memakai sapu tangan berinisial N.

"Kubilang jangan menangis... Hinata."

"Ta-tapi... ini semua salahku..." Hinata sesenggukan. Tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Naruto merasa bersalah juga karena membuat Hinata menangis seperti ini. Naruto tidak tahu cara membuat perempuan berhenti menangis karena waktu Sakura menangis, Naruto malah dilempar bantal dan boneka oleh Sakura. Naruto jadi trauma.

Dipeluknya tubuh rapuh Hinata, membuat Hinata berhenti menangis. Hinata berusaha melepaskan, tapi saat ini dia terlalu lemah untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto kepadanya. Hinata jadi nyaman berada di pelukan Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan menangis dan jangan membahas masalah itu lagi. Biarkan saja berlalu. Namanya juga masa lalu yang baru beberapa jam lamanya," Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut. "Jadi, jangan menangis Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. Sangat hangat.

Naruto tahu Hinata sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Dilepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap Hinata penuh keseriusan. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya ingin sekali berucap beberapa kata kepadanya, tapi lidahnya kelu takut Hinata menangis lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, hati tidak bisa dicegah.

"Aku merasa telah jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata," kata Naruto malu-malu sambil menuntup mulutnya. Telinganya memerah karena panasnya udara atau karena tubuh mereka.

Keterkejutan Hinata kepada Naruto membuat memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Wajar-wajar saja sih, mereka 'kan sempat berkenalan, tapi akhirnya jatuh cinta juga. Namanya cinta tidak ada kata STOP. Harus tetap diutarakan daripada didiamkan beberapa saat. Jika hati belum juga lega, apa mereka akan membuka hatinya untuk bisa membuat mereka lega.

Tangan Hinata gemetaran. Itu ungkapan hati sejujurnya atau hanya siasat belaka. Suka dia apa adanya atau hanya suka dari kecantikan wajahnya. Naruto melirik Hinata sungguh tahu wataknya karena bisa dibaca beda dengannya wajahnya bisa dibaca oleh Menma, saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu bukan karena luarnya saja, tapi di dalam karena keberanianmu mengalahkan kakak-kakak senior demi melindungiku," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum gembira.

"A-aku juga sama, Naruto..."

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata juga jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia memeluk Hinata secepat kilat sebelum terjangan badai saat dibuka pintu dengan kerasnya. Acara peluk-pelukan dihentikan karena laki-laki berambut biru, berambut hitam, dan dua gadis manis cantik berambut merah muda dan _blonde _masuk secara terdesak.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Naruto!" Sakura memeluk Naruto, tersenyum bahagia karena sahabatnya sudah pulih dari kesehatannya.

"Hinata..." Ino juga memeluk Hinata penuh keharuan, takut kenapa-kenapa dengan anak perempuan satu ini yang suka gugup.

Menma secara sudah mengetahui kalau keduanya akan menyatakan suka satu sama lain berusaha menghentikan acara pelukan tersebut. Menma berencana melakukannya sebelum _feeling_ mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Sungguh ampun deh, kalau menyangkut masalah jatuh cinta. Secara begitu, baru masuk sekolah. Beberapa jam berkenalan, memanggilnya dengan sebutan gadis berkacamata dan akhirnya jatuh cinta membuat pusing tujuh keliling. Heran deh, kenapa tidak sekalian menikah saja. Buat si Ino dan Sai yang belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Tunggu saja, Menma akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap kalian berempat. Apa sih, rencana Menma selanjutnya bersama **Author** payah ini di chapter selanjutnya?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Part IV: **Lucky Day!

_Berusaha yang terbaik untuk semuanya, Menma melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Membuat hari terindah dan terberuntung di masa hidupnya selama ini. Naruto merasa curiga pada saudara kembarnya satu ini, apa yang disembunyikan darinya._

"_Ada apa denganmu, Menma?" tanya laki-laki kuning keemasan tersebut bingung kepada Menma tersenyum sedih menatapnya. "Aku merasa kalau kamu akan pergi meninggalkanku."_

"_Jagalah Sasuke dan Sakura untukku, Naruto," sahut Menma memeluk saudara kembar paling disayanginya. "Dan jagalah ibu, ayah, bibi Rin, dan sepupu-sepupu kita."_

"_Hari keberuntungan memang selalu ada di tanganmu, saudaraku!" seru Naruto memeluk laki-laki berambut biru. "Kamu adalah sebagian diriku yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Jadi, kamu adalah dewa keberuntunganku yang selalu menyemangatiku selama ini. Terima kasih."_

"_Jadilah pacarku, Hinata," Naruto berlutut seraya seperti seorang pangeran memberikan sebuah penghargaan kepada seorang putri untuk meminangnya._

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Aduuh... Ada yang bilang mau lihat **SaiIno**, ya? (tadi baru lihat review) Keinginanmu akan terkabulkan setelah part IV selesai, ya. Sejenak saya mau revisi fic **STILL** karena di situ akan terjadi banyak kesalahan begitu dengan fic **Always** (berkat saran seseorang. Hehe...). mungkin chapter depan akan terdengar sedih karena dua saudara kembar ini akan merasakan kehilangan (jadi, ingin menangis #lebay #plak). Gara-gara dengar lagu-lagu **Bleach** pas jam istirahat tanpa makan siang sekalipun, mau tidak mau harus mengerjakannya (dasar tukang telat). Jadi, sebelum pulang kerja saya pun update deh fic-nya, tanggung.

(Panjang sekali author Note di atas. Duh!) Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review dari part I dan part II:

**- Cicikun Syeren**  
**- Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**  
**- Guest**  
**- Lavender Sapphires chan**  
**- Faris Shika Nara**  
**- anonymous**

Tunggu part selanjutnya! ^^

from,

Sunny **Blue **February (**SMILE Up, Sunny!**)

**Date: **Makassar, 19 Februari 2013


	4. Lucky Day!

**Funny Sunny Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), AU, isi seadanya, sekuel STILL, pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata di Jepang** | Genre: **Romance, School, Fluffy, Humor **| Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze and Hinata HyuugaStory is mine

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**Part IV: **Lucky Day!

Menma meringis saat memecahkan sebuah gelas di kantin. Banyak pandangan mata tertuju padanya. Dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut. Naruto dengan kesigapannya membantu saudara kembarnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Menma? Kenapa kamu bisa menjatuhkan gelas ini, sih?" berbagai pertanyaan membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Menma menepisnya dengan cara membantu Naruto diikuti juga oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

Bantuan datang dari salah satu pembersih sekolah. Dia datang membawa sapu dan kain pembersih. Semua orang tadi berbisik-bisik melanjutkan makannya. Mereka tadi bicara karena tidak ada pemuda berambut klimis berambut hitam. Tapi, sekarang dia ada jadi acara bisik-membisik ditiadakan dan kembali makan tanpa ada rasa mengeluh.

Naruto, Menma, dan Hinata berterima kasih kepada pembersih tadi dengan menganggukkan kepala. Naruto memandang Menma sangat aneh. Mau bicara, tapi itu ditunda karena takut menyinggung hatinya. Perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya kalau melihat Menma sedih. Semoga bukan apa-apa.

Sakura menawarkan makanan lagi untuk Menma. Menma berterima kasih dengan cara tersenyum tanpa mengucapkannya. Mereka berempat duduk ditambah Sai datang dan duduk di samping Menma, bertanya.

"Tadi aku dengar suara gelas pecah." Sai meminum minumannya dan berbicara lagi. "Memangnya kamu ada apa?"

Tatapan Menma melirik Sai. Wajah ekspresi melawan ekspresi membuat ketiganya merinding. Bulu kuduk berdiri, mata tertuju pada makanan, dan mereka sungguh takut kalau memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Entah kenapa aku kaget saat gelas yang aku pegang ternyata cepat sekali pecah dan jatuh ke lantai. Itu saja dan jangan tanya apa-apa lagi," sungguh sopan cara bicara Menma. Tidak biasanya.

Pikiran Naruto kalut. Ada sebuah kecemasan menghinggapi dirinya. Aneh dan bikin merinding. Seolah-olah menyuruhnya mencari tahu apa itu. Naruto mau berbicara pada Menma, tapi karena ada dua orang gadis dan satu laki-laki. Itu ditunda saja dulu. Naruto tidak mau kalau ada mulut ember di sekitar mereka. Naruto mau berbicara dengan saudara kembarnya, empat mata.

* * *

Selesai makan, Sakura mencari keberadaan Ino. Tidak ditemukan keberadaan gadis pirang tersebut. Akhirnya Sakura meminta ijin pada mereka berempat agar bisa mencari Ino. Hinata menawarkan bantuan juga kepada Sakura untuk mencari Ino. Sakura menyanggupinya.

Mereka bertiga-lah yang berada di lorong sepanjang beberapa meter dari ruangan kelas. Sai ada urusan mendadak. Urusan di ruang guru. Urusan untuk menentukan ke mana ketiga senior tersebut yang pernah melawan Naruto dan menyekap Hinata dihukum. Soal hukuman, Sai tepatnya dan urusan pun diserahkan kepada sang ayah, Shimura Danzo alias kepala sekolah Konoha.

Akhirnya sang kedua saudara kembar ini berdiri di tengah lorong gelap. Naruto maju dan menepuk bahu Menma. Meski ragu-ragu, Naruto tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kamu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?" tanya Naruto tidak bertele-tele. Menma berhenti dan tidak menatap Naruto, tapi menatap luar jendela. Naruto bingung. Namun, sebuah rahasia pasti akan terkuak juga kalau orangnya ngomong langsung tanpa ada paksaan dari kedua belah pihak.

"Aku mau tanya..." Menma angkat bicara, akhirnya. "Apa kamu menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto?"

Naruto terperanjat kaget. Mundur selangkah hingga tangan ada di pundak Menma diturunkan. Wajahnya merah merona. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia baru membicarakannya sekarang? Tadi aku bertanya, 'kan? Kenapa dia malah membalikkan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak Naruto tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Naruto pun menyerah.

"Iya, aku suka padanya. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?" Naruto bersitegas berusaha mempertahankan warna merah tomat di wajahnya. Kembali bertanya pada Menma lagi.

"Apa kamu mau kalau hari ini menjadi hari keberuntungan dan hari terindah dalam hidupmu?" pertanyaan aneh muncul di bibir Menma. Tentu saja Naruto mau. Siapa sih, yang tidak mau mempunyai hari indah dan seberuntung ini. Pasti semua orang mau.

Naruto Cuma mengangguk sekali sekaligus bingung. Untuk apa seorang Namikaze berbicara aneh seolah-olah dia memberikan hadiah saat dia akan... pergi? Pergi?! Naruto berpikir ulang dengan kata 'pergi'. Memangnya siapa yang akan pergi, aku atau Menma? Naruto menepisnya lagi. Apa-apaan sih, perasaan ini. Tidak enak banget. Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Menma tersenyum dan menatap Naruto, "aku akan membuat hari-harimu indah dan seberuntung ini agar kamu tidak akan melupakannya seumur hidup."

Alis melengkung ke samping. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh dan aku berjanji." Diangkat tangan Menma, mengacungkan dua jari tanda PEACE.

Naruto memeluk saudaranya sekaligus teman dan sahabat. "Aku senang memilikimu di sini bersamaku. Kamu memang saudaraku yang paling baik, Menma."

Ratapan sedih dari wajahnya membuatnya tersenyum senang. Melihat saudara kembarnya bahagia, tentu saja dia akan bahagia. Bahagia melihatnya tertawa, gembira dan ceria kayak anak kecil. Itu janjinya untuk Naruto, tapi untuk Sasuke... mungkin janji bakal tidak terpenuhi. Menma mengencangkan pelukannya dan menutup mata sambil menahan rasa sedih yang memuncak.

* * *

Di halaman belakang, Sakura dan Hinata berhasil menemukan Ino. Dia sedang duduk di pohon mangga yang ditanamnya. Itu kata Hinata kalau tidak menemukan Ino di ruangan klub. Ino kaget dan terperanjat pada dua sosok gadis datang.

"Kamu kenapa, Ino? Kamu tidak enak badan?" tanya Sakura menepuk pundak Ino. Ino terdiam. "Saat kejadian gelas pecah, kamu malah pergi entah ke mana. Kami harus mencarimu sampai ke sini. Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ino menggeleng. Dijambak rambutnya hingga rambutnya kusut. Hinata dan Sakura saling pandang, aneh melihat tingkah Ino.

"Je-jelaskan pada kami, apa yang terjadi?" Hinata menghentikan tangannya untuk menjambakkan rambut Ino. Ino malah memeluk Hinata, sungguh ketakutan sambil gemetaran. Hinata aneh pada setiap tingkahnya membiarkan dia menangis sesenggukan.

Sakura duduk di samping Ino yang kosong. Mengusap-usap punggungnya agar berhenti menangis. Perasaan tidak enak membanjiri si gadis berambut merah muda ini. Apa lagi ketakutan ini? Kok sama seperti perasaan ditinggalkan sang paman? Sakura menggeleng. Tidak mau mengingat kejadian menyakitkan tersebut.

* * *

Berusaha yang terbaik untuk semuanya, Menma melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Membuat hari terindah dan terberuntung di masa hidupnya selama ini. Naruto merasa curiga pada saudara kembarnya satu ini, apa yang disembunyikan darinya.

Dia meminta persetujuan dari Sai, si rambut klimis tersebut. Ide cemerlang datang di saat mereka sedang berdua. Ide yang akan membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum padanya. Semoga saja.

Sai dan Menma menjadwalkan lokasi di sebuah gedung olahraga. Mereka meminta izin pada ketua klub basket, voli, dan semua klub yang pernah memakai bangunan tersebut. Menma juga mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah sekaligus ayah Sai, Shimura Danzo dan juga ketua OSIS, Shimura Shin.

Menma aneh pada keluarga Sai. Ayahnya seorang kepala sekolah, kakaknya ketua OSIS, sedangkan dia seorang ketua kedisiplinan. Pantasan saja semua orang di sekolah ini takut kepadanya. Seperti seorang tentara yang siap melahap apa yang diincarnya. Benar-benar konyol. Kenapa mereka tidak buat saja sekolah tentara kalau keadaannya begini.

Tentu saja kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Sebuah perubahan terjamin di depan. Perubahan menghancurkan sekolah ini mulai dari ujung, luar, sampai dalamnya. Mereka pun insyaf dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Entah kenapa, Menma punya insting mengatakan bahwa semua itu akan terjadi. Ada-ada saja.

Kerapihan di bangunan tersebut adalah terpasang sebuah spanduk untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Berkat bantuan anak-anak basket, voli, dan futsal. Hiasan-hiasan ini bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat.

* * *

Naruto menggerutu terus tanpa sebab. Eits! Ada sebabnya lho. Sebabnya karena Menma yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang. Dicari, tidak ada di kelas atau di mana pun. Setiap berbicara sama teman-teman sekelas, mereka Cuma menggeleng ragu-ragu. Apa maunya Menma? Naruto cemberut.

Tanda berbunyi di dalam pikirannya, jangan-jangan dia sedang... takut ada apa-apa, Naruto berlari mencari keberadaan Menma. Kalau Menma pergi meninggalkannya sekali lagi, dia tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Jadi, inikah kenapa Naruto tidak mengingat Menma. Adalah sumpahan terucap di mulutnya. Ya, ampun.

* * *

Ino berhenti menangis. Perasaannya sudah tenang. Benaknya tidak lagi meragukan, tapi meragukan apa yang terjadi kemudian. Ino mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri tegak. Menatap kedua teman-temannya sekaligus sudah menjadi sahabat-sahabatnya. Tersenyum lega karena punya sahabat seperti mereka berdua ini.

"Sudah berhenti menangis?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda, membelai rambut Ino penuh kasih sayang persahabatan.

Ino tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku sudah berhenti dan sungguh senang pada kalian yang mau menemaniku di sini."

"Bukankah kita teman sekaligus sahabat. Jika diantara kita bersedih hati, tentu kita harus membuatnya gembira. Sekali bersedih, semuanya akan bersedih. Jika kamu senang, kami juga sangat senang dan melihatmu tersenyum. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh meninggalkan sahabatnya," jelas Hinata dengan gayanya seperti sang pembahas.

"Gayamu lucu sekali, Hinata. Kayak guru," ledek Sakura kepada Hinata. Hinata merona malu. "Namanya persahabatan memang ada rasa meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Dan semua itu harus dilakukan dengan ketabahan, kelapangan, dan kebaikan. Jadi, kita akan terus bersama untuk selamanya."

Ketiganya berpelukan. Tersenyum haru.

Muncul seorang siswa di hadapan mereka yang sedang berpelukan. Mereka bertiga bingung pada siswa yang tidak dikenal alias teman sekelas Hinata. "Ini ada undangan untukmu, Hyuuga. Ini dari seseorang." Siswa itu memberikan secarik amplop kepada Hinata. "Tolong secepatnya datang ke gedung olahraga, ya!" Siswa itu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Apa itu, Hinata?" tanya Ino memiringkan kepalanya melihat apa isi amplop tersebut. "Undangan? Dari siapa?" Ino membantu Hinata membukakan undangan untuk datang ke gedung olahraga. "Naruto? Kenapa dia?"

"Sudahlah." Sakura bangkit berdiri sekaligus merapikan roknya yang kusut. Kedua tangan Sakura memegang tangan keduanya untuk berdiri. "Kita lebih baik ke sana. Mungkin akan ada kejutan luar biasa."

Hinata dan Ino setuju pada perkataan Sakura. Mereka pun berlari ke gedung olahraga. Menemukan apa maksud dari semua ini.

* * *

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan melihat saudara kembarnya tengah mencuci tangan di dekat halaman belakang. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah. Akhirnya dia menemukan saudara kembarnya. "Menma!"

Menma menoleh karena ada seseorang memanggil namanya, "ah, Naruto. Kamu ke mana saja? Aku tadi mencarimu, lho."

Langkah cepat memenuhi kaki Naruto. Sebuah amarah siap dilemparkan ke Menma, tapi melihat senyuman Menma tanpa paksaan membuatnya marahnya berhenti. Dia pun ikut tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Kamu ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu dan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu," Naruto cemberut. Keberadaan Menma seolah-olah menghilang tanpa jejak. Seperti seorang roh yang menghilang.

"Aku sedang memberikanmu sebuah kejutan di gedung olahraga," sahut Menma tersenyum. "Lebih baik kamu pergi ke sana, deh."

Bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kejutan? Kejutan apalagi? "Kenapa kamu tidak ikut bersamaku ke sana?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk kepulangan kita dari sekolah ini," sahut Menma lagi. Senyuman aneh terpampang di wajah tegasnya. Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Menma sesaat setelah gelas hancur di tangannya tanpa disengaja.

"Ada apa denganmu, Menma?" tanya laki-laki kuning keemasan tersebut bingung kepada Menma tersenyum sedih menatapnya. "Aku merasa kalau kamu akan pergi meninggalkanku."

Menma menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Menma!" teriak Naruto. Kedua tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Menma. "Aku bisa merasakannya sejak kita dilahirkan. Ketika kamu sakit, aku juga pasti sakit. Ketika kamu sedih, aku juga pasti ikut sedih. Dan ketika kamu senang, aku juga pasti akan senang. Kamu juga merasakannya seperti apa yang aku rasakan. Kita memang mirip! Karena kita anak dari ayah dan ibu. Kita tidak terpisahkan!"

Menma meratapi ratapan sedih Naruto. Sungguh! Menma tidak tahu kenapa dia mau memberikan semuanya untuk Naruto. Sepertinya dia akan pergi untuk selamanya. Di mana dia akan tidak melihat Naruto untuk selamanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Kalaupun aku tahu, kamu juga pasti tahu, 'kan? Karena kita seperti alat penghubung hati dan pikiran," sahut Menma agak menyimpulkan senyuman walaupun dengan keadaan terpaksa.

Naruto menurunkan kedua tangan di pergelangan tangan Menma. Persaudaraan mereka memang sangat erat. Banyak orang beranggapan, bagaimana mereka akan berpisah nanti? Apa mereka bisa melewati hidup? Kalau bisa, mereka bersyukur. Kalau tidak, mereka Cuma bisa pasrah.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" pertanyaan Naruto menyuruh Menma mengatakan semuanya. "Supaya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

"Jagalah Sasuke dan Sakura untukku, Naruto," sahut Menma memeluk saudara kembar paling disayanginya. "Dan jagalah ibu, ayah, bibi Rin, dan sepupu-sepupu kita."

Balasan pelukan Naruto untuk Menma sangat indah. Tetesan embun memang jernih. Inilah persaudaraan terindah dalam hidupnya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama-sama. Memang mereka pernah berpisah walau itu Cuma sekali. Pisahannya berupa tur. Naruto bersama saudara sepupu-sepupunya dari keluarga Sabaku, sedangkan Menma bersama orang tua mereka.

Sebenarnya Menma dan Naruto tidak mau berpisah. Tapi, karena waktu itu hidup pas-pasan. Mereka Cuma numpang di rumah keluarga kerabat. Mereka bertemu lagi saat Hatake Kakashi datang ke kehidupan mereka. Menyatukan mereka kembali. Makanya kenapa mereka bisa begitu dekat dengan pamannya ini.

Setelah meninggal Kakashi, Menma dan Naruto ikut bersama Rin dan ketiga anak-anaknya. Mereka berdua sudah besar dan tidak mau berpisah lagi. Padahal Menma disuruh untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Sydney, tapi Menma tidak mau karena takut kehilangan Naruto.

Bukannya mereka membenci Naruto, tapi sang nenek selalu mengatakan kalau yang paling beruntung itu adalah Naruto. Naruto punya segalanya bukan dari kekayaan, tapi apa yang ada di masa depan nanti. Hal itu menyebabkan Menma berpisah dari Naruto agar bisa menjadi seberuntung Naruto.

Tentu tidak puas dengan hasilnya, Kushina dan Minato menyerah pada keras kepala Menma. Mereka membiarkan Menma tinggal bersama Naruto. Rasa bahagia terpancar di benaknya. Bersama saudara lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri sambil duduk termenung di layar televisi di saat orang tua sibuk bekerja.

"Hari keberuntungan memang selalu ada di tanganmu, saudaraku!" seru Naruto terus memeluk laki-laki berambut biru. "Kamu adalah sebagian diriku yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Jadi, kamu adalah dewa keberuntunganku yang selalu menyemangatiku selama ini. Terima kasih."

"Hei, hei..." Menma melepaskan pelukannya. "Bukankah kamu adalah dewa payah yang diberikan Kami-_sama _ untukku?" sindir Menma membuat Naruto merengut kesal. "Tidak kok, Cuma bercanda. Tenang saja. Kamu adalah saudara yang paling aku kagumi dan paling sayangi di dunia ini lebih dari apa pun."

Alis Naruto diangkat, mengangguk. Menma membalikkan tubuh Naruto, mendorongnya ke arah gedung olahraga. "Lebih baiknya lagi kalau kita ke gedung olahraga. Ada seseorang menunggumu di sana."

"Hah? Siapa?" Naruto kembali kebingungan.

"Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

Suasana olahraga terlihat sepi, Naruto berbalik menatap Menma. Dagu mengarahkannya untuk cepat masuk ke dalam. Naruto pun membuka pintu. Saat masuk, lampu dinyalakan dan di sana ada seorang gadis berdiri. Ternyata adalah... Hinata!

"Hinata?" Naruto terkejut kenapa ada Hinata di sini. "Di mana Sakura dan temanmu bernama Ino?"

"Ka-katanya mereka dilarang masuk sama ketua," ucap Hinata malu. Bukan malu gara-gara Naruto, tapi sekarang mereka sedang berduaan di tengah lapangan basket.

"Sai?!" Mata Naruto ditekuk ke atas. "Ya, ampun. Ada-ada saja. Mungkin sudah waktunya."

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dia maju ke depan, mendekati Hinata. Tersenyum. Hinata tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyuman tersebut. Wajahnya merah saat Naruto berlutut selayaknya seorang pangeran berkuda putri. Putrinya adalah Hinata sendiri. Dirinya!

Jadilah pacarku, Hinata," Naruto berlutut seraya seperti seorang pangeran memberikan sebuah penghargaan kepada seorang putri untuk meminangnya.

Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Oh, ya ampun. Hinata serasa mau pingsan. Naruto mengatakan dia ingin menjadikan Hinata pacarnya. Hinata merasa melayang, terbang tinggi ke langit. Kalau itu nyata, yakin deh, pasti Hinata terbang tidak tentu arah. Namanya terkejut, kaget sekaligus senang.

Tanpa ada rasa keraguan lagi, Hinata memeluk Naruto. "Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Berputar-putar sambil melayang. Sebuah tepukan tangan dan siulan dari para teman-teman sekolah mereka membuat suasana menjadi haru. Astaga! Hari ini beruntung banget buat pasangan baru jadian ini. Memang enak, ya kalau itu bisa terjadi pada Sakura ke Sasuke atau Ino ke Sai. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak ada di sini.

* * *

Acara meriah di gedung olahraga membuat suara riuh serak. Gadis berambut pirang berkuncir satu tadi bahagia melihat sahabatnya, lalu melirik ke arah pemuda berambut biru. Pertanyaan terbesit di benaknya. Tanpa muluk-muluk lagi, dia mendekati Menma.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Namikaze Menma."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Last Part: **Happy Day?

_Ketahuan! Inikah alasan dia tahu semua apa yang terjadi padanya? Menma Cuma menggeleng saja. "Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku, nona Yamanaka Ino!"_

_Tubuh Naruto tadi gembira sekarang terguncang hebat. Nafasnya tercekat. Tangan ditekan di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ingatan berpusat pada sang saudara kembarnya. Ada sebuah mobil berjalan kencang. Pengemudi tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Menabrak tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut biru terguncang ke belakang. Nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi pada saat mobil Ambulans datang menghampiri._

"_Naruto!" teriakan tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan gedung olahraga. Gadis berambut merah muda melihat sahabatnya terjatuh. Sakura tidak tahu kalau air mata tersebut adalah air mata terakhir Naruto mengingat Menma adalah saudaranya._

"_Menma..."_

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Tangis bahagia tidak sih? Sudah dapat satu, malah kehilangan satu. Sungguh menyayat hati :'(. Menma akan pergi di part terakhir itu. Tidak ada kebahagiaan. Untuk saat ini, mungkin ada epilog dan bonus part. Selayaknya bakal dituntaskan awal bulan depan. Dimohon dukungannya! ^^

Terima kasih sudah mereview buat mereka:  
- **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin  
- Faris Shika Nara  
- Cicikun Syeren  
- Nataka san  
- Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl  
- A4 Project**

Buat kalian masih agak bingung dengan part sebelumnya, saya akan mengubahnya. Buat kalian yang silent reader, terima kasih ya sudah membaca fic saya ini. Kalian adalah orang-orang paling saya kagumi karena kalian adalah saudara saya. ^^

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date:** Makassar, 26 February 2013

Thanks to Reading!


	5. Happy Day?

**Funny Sunny Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), AU, isi seadanya, sekuel STILL, pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata di Jepang **| Genre: **Romance, School, Fluffy, Humor, Tragedy, Sad ending and Happy Ending** | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze and Hinata HyuugaStory is mine

Enjoy Reading!

**.**

**.o.O.o.**

**Part V: **Happy Day?

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu empat mata, Namikaze Menma."

Suara tersebut menghentikan kegembiraan di benak Menma. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah gadis berkuncir satu dan warna rambutnya sedikit pucat beda dengan dimiliki Naruto seperti bak matahari. Menma sangat bingung pada kedatangan seorang gadis Yamanaka Ino. Dia tidak memilih teman, tapi takut melihat reaksi Shimura Sai. Sai betul-betul sangat menyukainya walaupun dia belum menyadarinya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" tanya Menma kembali menatap suasana gembira pada pasangan baru jadian itu.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak mau mengatakannya pada Menma, tapi setiap kali melihat sesuatu di diri pemuda berambut biru ini, Ino selalu penasaran setengah mati. Dia bukan satu-satunya bisa merasakan keberadaan mengerikan di hadapannya. Tapi, dia juga sama. Punya pikiran aneh tentang kehidupan seseorang. Bukan karena ilmu Ino bisa merasakannya, tapi bisa dilihat raut wajah Menma terlihat sedih setelah tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas waktu di kantin.

"Bisakah kita bicara di luar? Di sini bukan tempat yang tepat." Ino berbalik mata melihat kedua pasangan tengah bergembira bersama gadis merah muda dan pemuda berambut hitam klimis. "Mereka tidak tahu karena aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

Menma paling tidak mau berbicara dengan gadis yang belum dikenalnya. Tapi, Ino sudah menjadi teman Sakura jadi mereka bisa bertukar sapa dan berkenalan. Bukan berarti Menma tertarik. Apalagi Ino menyukai Shimura Sai.

"Boleh." Menma berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga, Ino mengikutinya.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Sakura mencium gerak gerik Menma dan Ino. Ingin sekali mengetahuinya, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin Menma ingin berbicara tentang Sai, ingin tahu tentang perasaannya. Sakura pun melanjutkan kembali acara kegembiraannya ini.

* * *

Di luar, Menma memandangi langit indah di dekat lapangan sepak bola. Hatinya sedih dan juga gembira. Perasaannya campur aduk tidak menentu. Takut sekali jika sewaktu-waktu dia akan meninggalkan pemuda berambut keemasan, saudara kembarnya. Takut suatu saat dia akan melupakannya sama seperti pernah diucapkannya waktu mereka sama-sama tidur di kamar Menma.

"_Kalau kamu pergi lagi dariku tanpa bilang-bilang, aku akan melupakanmu dan tidak mengingatmu lagi!" sumpah laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan tengah berbaring di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku._

"_Alasannya apa dulu?" Menma memutar kursi belajar menatap Naruto, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya diangkat. "Bukankah kita bisa bersama lagi sejak kita pulang dari Paris?"_

_Naruto menghempaskan buku dibacanya ke sampingnya. Dia merunduk. "Sejak kita pulang dari Paris. Waktu aku menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo, aku merasa kamu akan pergi dari diriku untuk selama-lamanya."_

_Pemuda berambut biru bangkit dari kursi belajar, melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Siapa bilang kalau aku pergi untuk selamanya? Sekarang aku berada di sini, bersamamu. Menjagamu. Menemanimu. Sama sepertimu juga menjagaku dan menemaniku."_

"_Menurutmu isnting saudara kembar itu Cuma insting belaka?!" Naruto berucap kesal. "Kamu harus tahu! Setiap aku membayangkan hal aneh, aku merasa aku akan ditinggalkan olehmu. Aku takut saat kamu tidur, kamu tidak akan bangun! Saat kamu diam, aku takut kamu berdiri tapi tidak punya nyawa! Aku ketakutan tahu!"_

"_Kita telah lahir di rahim ibu yang sama. Dibesarkan. Dimanjakan. Walaupun aku jarang mendapatkan kemanjaan dari seorang ibu, tapi... kamulah. Kamulah yang memanjakan aku setiap kali aku selalu meminta. Kamulah yang menemaniku setiap aku sendirian." Naruto berusaha menahan kesedihannya. "Setiap kali melihatmu tidak gembira, aku mungkin akan sedih."_

_Menma merangkul pundak Naruto penuh persaudaraan. "Kamu ingin tahu kenapa aku setiap hari sedih?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Menma dan menggeleng. "Itu karena kamu sedang bersedih, jadi aku juga ikut-ikutan bersedih."_

"_Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali bersamamu untuk selamanya sampai kita dewasa. Saat aku ingin bermain sewaktu di luar negeri, aku melihat sepasang saudara menghibur satu sama lain. Aku iri padanya. Aku ingin pulang dan bersama denganmu. Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu." Menma berusaha menahan kegelisahannya setiap mengingat masa kesendirian sewaktu di luar negeri. Hatinya sakit sekali. Menma meminta dan memohon-mohon agar ibu dan ayahnya mau mengizinkannya pergi ke Paris menemui saudara kembarnya. Apa mau dikata, orangtua selalu melarangnya._

"_Jika aku merasa sakit, entah kenapa aku merasa kamu juga sakit. Begitulah sebaliknya. Sedih. Kecewa. Marah." Mata Naruto melebar tidak percaya. "Sungguh! Pernahkah kamu marah pada waktu tahun baru, yang berkata ibu dan ayah akan pulang ke Paris?" Naruto mengingat di mana dia marah-marah sama Rin, bibinya. Marah kenapa orang tua dan saudara kembarnya belum pulang. "Saat itulah aku baru pertama kali membentak orang tua kita. Aku mengamuk sepanjang malam. Setelah itu, pagi hari... entah kenapa aku tidak marah-marah lagi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal aku masih marah sama ibu kita."_

_Pemuda berambut keemasan mengingat apa yang terjadi pada tahun baru. Waktu itu, dia marah tiada henti. Marah kepada orang tuanya. Bertanya-tanya, kenapa selalu saja mengingkari janji. Dia mengunci diri di kamarnya dan tidak mau berbicara dengan siapa pun. Awalnya ingin marah lagi dan mogok makan, tapi ajakkan sang paman, Hatake Kakashi membuat dia menghilangkan emosinya. Dia bahagia sampai waktu di mana orang tuanya sudah menepati janjinya._

"_Wow! Jadi, kamu merasakannya juga?" Menma tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya sambil merangkul pundak Naruto. "Hebat sekali. Ini benar-benar telepati batin dan fisik. Kita benar-benar saudara kembar. Aku pikir tidak ada saudara kembar punya komunikasi begitu, ternyata ada toh!"_

"_Senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi, sahabat dan saudaraku!" Menma tertawa melihat Naruto tertawa juga. Mereka berdua tertawa terus menerus sambil bercanda. "Jadi, jangan berpikir macam-macam, ya?"_

"_Iya, aku janji. Tapi, perkataanku sungguh-sungguh lho tadi," ancam Naruto siap membuat Menma sulit berkata. _

_Kalau itu benar? Apa yang akan terjadi? Dia takut sekali kalau suatu saat dia akan meninggalkan saudaranya. Apa dia akan tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini? Dia tidak mau menjadi beban untuknya. Jadi, dia harus menemukan seseorang untuk membuatnya bahagia._

Pikiran ingatan terlontas saja di benaknya. Sejak bertemu gadis berambut biru seperti dirinya, dia tahu suatu saat nanti Naruto akan jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Hal itu terbukti benar. Hari ini mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Semuanya sudah bisa dilakukan untuk melihat Naruto bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal rasa penasaran ini," suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia bermaksud membelakangi gadis itu sekaligus mengingat masa-masanya dulu bersama Naruto. "Kamu merasakan kalau kamu akan 'pergi', Namikaze Menma?"

Ketahuan! Inikah alasan dia tahu semua apa yang terjadi padanya? Menma Cuma menggeleng saja. "Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku, nona Yamanaka Ino!"

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli!" kerutan muncul di dahi Ino. Ino menyilangkan tangan di depan perutnya. "Aku merasakan itu akan terjadi secepat yang aku pikirkan."

Tubuh Menma menegang. Secepat itukah? Kedua tangan Menma mengepal erat. Sudah berputus asa melihat apa yang terjadi. Takut. Gelisah. Kecewa. Tunggu, kenapa dia kecewa? Kecewa pada apa? Kecewa padanya karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi.

Dunianya sudah runtuh. Jika itu memang sudah suratan takdirnya, mau diapakan lagi. Dia Cuma pasrah pada yang Di Atas. Yang paling dia takutkan adalah Naruto akan melupakannya. Itu hal paling dia takutkan selama ini.

"Bisakah kamu berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain?" tanya Menma menahan napas, lalu dibuang keluar secara perlahan. Membalikkan badan menatap gadis _blonde_ berkuncir satu.

"Sebetulnya, bukan hanya aku saja yang tahu suatu saat nanti. Mungkin kamu belum menyadarinya." Ino memalingkan wajah ke lapangan bola. "Keluargamu banyak mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti. Jadi, butuh waktu berapa tahun agar Naruto mengetahui semuanya termasuk Hinata. Jadi, bisa dibilang aku ini tukang lupa dan tidak mengingat apa yang aku janjikan bersamamu."

"Itu lebih baik." Kedua mata memandang langit biru. "Itu lebih baik daripada mengingat apa aku katakan."

Sejenak terdiam. Mereka tidak mau berbicara apa lagi. Semuanya tergantung waktu dan rencana Tuhan. Mereka pasrah saja apa yang terjadi kemudian hari. Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama saudaranya. Walau ini adalah yang terakhir. Itu harapan Ino sesaat kepada Tuhan. Kepada Kami _-sama_.

* * *

"Menma!" panggil pemuda berambut kuning keemasan kepada pemuda berambut biru. Dia berlari memeluknya, penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih! Kamu benar-benar saudaraku yang paling baik!"

Pemuda itu membalas pelukannya memasang senyuman kecil namun ada kesedihan terbesit di dalamnya. Menma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap raut wajah Naruto penuh kegembiraan. "kamu senang?"

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum tulus. Alangkah indahnya di dalam pikiran Menma karena berhasil membuat saudaranya bahagia. Sungguh adilkah dunia ini? Meninggalkan saudara sepolos dia? Kalau adil, izinkan dia memohon sekali saja sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Nah, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kamu mau minta apa, aku akan mengabulkannya?" ekspresi Naruto belum berubah, masih seceria sebelumnya. Menma mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto, tersenyum.

"Sebelum kamu mentraktirku. Izinkan aku membuatmu tercengang dan terkejut," ledek Menma. Senyuman ledekkannya membuat Naruto ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa marah. Naruto tidak tahu itu apa.

"Baik! Kalau itu maumu, tukang ledek dan super kejutan," kesal Naruto terlihat kesal. Baru kali ini, Menma melihat saudara kembarnya kesal. Menma Cuma tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Menma mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak semua teman-teman kita makan di luar sepulang sekolah. Biar aku yang traktir. Begini-begini aku masih tahu diri."

"Mentang-mentang uang dari bibi membuat kamu jadi sombong." Pemuda berambut keemasan berkacak pinggang. "Tapi, tidak apalah. Enak dapat bayaran gratis."

Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat Naruto. Naruto berkerut kesal. "Iya, iya. Tunggulah aku di dekat pintu gerbang. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menghubungimu."

Berbalik badan, berlalu pergi. Pemuda itu melihat saudara kembarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ditatap punggung belakang Menma, Naruto sedih di dalam hatinya. Dia merasakan itu pandangan Naruto terhadap Menma. Pandangan terakhir.

Karena tidak mau berpikir tidak-tidak, Naruto berbalik arah beda dengan tujuan Menma. Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pulang sekolah. Alasannya karena kepala sekolah memberitahukan bahwa mereka pulang cepat. Berkat itu, Naruto bisa memperkenalkan Hinata ke keluarganya. Dia betul-betul berpikir jika itu benar terjadi, melihat reaksi mereka. Kebahagiaan ini benar-benar membuat seluruh hidupnya melayang. Tapi, satu kenyataan itu tidak akan lari jika itu sudah tiba. Entahlah, Naruto tidak mau berpikiran macam-macam.

* * *

Awalnya Menma mau memesan tempat traktiran memakai telepon, tapi entahlah.. dia harus memesan tempat dengan cara berbicara langsung ke tempat pesanannya. Takut direbut oleh orang lain. Teman-temannya ada banyak, bukan berarti dia akan mentraktir seluruh anak sekolah, tapi juga mengajak seluruh keluarganya untuk makan bersama.

Akhirnya Menma meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada kepala sekolah dan wali kelas. Dia akan kembali ke sekolah tepat waktu. Dia pun meminta izin pada Sai untuk meminjam motornya sebentar saja. Untungnya, Sai mengizinkannya. Syukurlah Menma bisa secepat kilat kembali ke sekolah tepat waktu daripada memakai taksi yang super duper lama.

Sejenak jalanan sepi, Menma meluncur dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ingin sekali melihat wajah Naruto gembira apa kejutannya lagi. Namun, dia tidak melihat di seberang jalan ada mobil berkecapatan tinggi. Mobil itu besar, sangat besar malah. Mobil itu cocok untuk orang-orang pergi menaiki gunung atau tempat yang tinggi. Menma tidak mengerem tepat waktu. Menma pun menabrak mobil itu tepat di depannya.

Ban motor menabrak bemper mobil tersebut. Karena kaget dan lupa bawa helm, Menma terlempar ke depan, sangat jauh. Kepalanya terantuk keras di jalanan beraspal dan mengeluarkan darah segar di bagian kepalanya, membasahi aspal jalan. Pandangan Menma kabur. Ada bayangan Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, Sai tersenyum karena punya teman di sekolah, Ino berjanji sambil tersenyum, Sasuke juga tersenyum padanya dan... ingatan tentang Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan. Juga Naruto berteriak memanggilnya sambil memeluknya.

"Maaf... Naruto..."

Pandangan di sekitarnya gelap. Jantung berhenti berdetak, sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi di benaknya. Dia berharap Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Ino dan Sasuke bisa melindungi Naruto di mana pun berada begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Dia berharap orang tuanya mau menerima resiko apa pun keadaannya. Menma masih mendengar suara ambulans di telinganya, namun sayang... dia sudah... meninggal dunia dalam keadaan tenang dan tersenyum.

* * *

Beberapa menit lalu sebelum Menma mengalami kecelakaan mobil, Naruto memberitahukan pada teman-temannya kalau dia akan mendapat kejutan lagi dari saudara kembarnya. Sakura dan Hinata gembira mendengarnya sekaligus melihat Naruto bahagia. Tidak beda dengan Ino dan Sai berusaha tersenyum. Ingatan mereka akan pemuda berambut biru itu hilang di telan badai. Seolah-olah Menma tidak ada di dunia ini.

Tubuh Naruto tadi gembira sekarang terguncang hebat. Nafasnya tercekat. Tangan ditekan di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ingatan berpusat pada sang saudara kembarnya. Ada sebuah mobil berjalan kencang. Pengemudi tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Menabrak tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut biru terguncang ke belakang. Nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi pada saat mobil Ambulans datang menghampiri.

"Naruto!" teriakan tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan gedung olahraga. Gadis berambut merah muda melihat sahabatnya terjatuh. Sakura tidak tahu kalau air mata tersebut adalah air mata terakhir Naruto mengingat Menma adalah saudaranya.

"_Kamu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya?" pemuda berambut kuning keemasan memperlihatkan jari kelingking sebagai bukti janji kepada pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya._

"_Aku berjanji!" Pemuda rambut biru menautkan jari kelingking ke jari pemuda rambut kuning keemasan bak seperti matahari. Mengulaskan seutas senyuman._

"Menma..."

Sekeliling Naruto, teman-temannya menghampiri termasuk pacarnya. Mereka takut kalau Naruto akan pergi. Akhirnya Sai menelepon ambulans lewat telepon genggamnya. Dia juga mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan merangkul di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Sakura di sebelah kiri. Begini-begini, Sakura kuat dalam merangkul seseorang.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto belum sadar. Kata dokter tadi, denyut jantung Naruto berhenti. Tetapi setelah ditangani oleh orang-orang di Rumah Sakit, denyut jantung Naruto kembali berdenyut. Sungguh keajaiban terindah.

Akan tetapi, perasaan gundah terbenam di pikiran Sakura. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu temannya sekaligus sahabat sejati dan saudara kembar Naruto. Sakura mengambil telepon genggam di tas sekolahnya. Menekan nomor telepon pemuda dicarinya. Dia menggigit bibir berusaha menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Belum diangkat. Setelah beberapa saat, jalur di sana diangkat.

"Halo? Menma, kamu ada di mana?" tanya Sakura menghentikan kemarahannya kepada Menma, tapi suara di jalur sana bukan suara pemuda berambut biru tersebut. "I-ini siapa? Kenapa kamu memegang ponsel Menma? Suster... memangnya Menma ada di mana?" Sakura berhenti sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah. Air mata di pelupuk mata menetes. "I-itu tidak mu-mungkin. Bohong! Dia tidak mungkin..." tangan Sakura yang bebas, menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan. "Baiklah... saya akan berbicara dengan keluarganya..."

Jalur tersebut tertutup. Tangan yang menutup mulutnya, diletakkan di dinding dingin. Dia jatuh. Menyandarkan kepalanya di samping dinding itu, merunduk. Menangis terisak-isak. Berita tadi membuatnya dunianya terguncang. Menma sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia meninggal setelah Naruto pingsan. Pantas saja Naruto pingsan dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Namikaze Menma meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan.

* * *

Keluarga datang secepat kilat ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengecek keadaan Menma dan Naruto. Syukurlah karena mereka berdua berada di Rumah Sakit yang sama. Mereka satu per satu menjenguk kedua orang. Mulai dari Menma. Mereka melihat tubuh Menma tidak bernyawa lagi. Wajahnya tenang dan tersenyum. Sedang apa pikirannya saat ini. Apa mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan menyesal menghinggapinya?

Keluarga Sabaku dan keluarga Uzumaki melihat tubuh Menma. Mereka membuka kain putih menutupi tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan juga kepalanya. Mereka menangis. Tidak menyangka kalau suatu saat nanti mereka akan berpisah dari anak ini untuk selamanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda melihat bibi kesayangannya, Uzumaki Rin memeluk kepala Menma. Membenamkannya dekat dengan wajah Menma. Hatinya sangat sakit. Sakura berbalik badan. Berlutut sambil menangis tanpa suara. Akhirnya dia belum bisa berbicara dengan Menma untuk terakhir kalinya. "Sepertinya janji itu tidak bisa dikabulkan olehnya, Sasuke..."

Mereka pun menjenguk Naruto. Di sana Naruto belum sadar dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat Naruto mengetahui semuanya. Apa dia akan marah, kecewa, sedih, atau... menangis? Mereka tidak tahu. Semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan membuka mata biru langitnya secara perlahan. Semua orang berada di ruang rawat Naruto kaget. Mereka berhamburan mendekati Naruto walaupun mereka memberikan jarak untuknya. Sambil melihat sesuatu di dalam pikiran Naruto, mereka tidak bisa berkata.

"Aku... ada di mana...?" tanya Naruto memegang kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Ditatapnya semua orang di sekitarnya. "Kalian kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah aku seharusnya ada di sekolah?"

Gadis berambut merah muda mendekatinya. "Kamu mengingatnya?"

Dia mengangguk. Hening sejenak.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pandangan tertuju pada Hinata, gadis rambut biru panjang. "Hinata? Kenapa kamu ada di sini juga? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Sakura merangkul pundak Naruto diikuti oleh pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis. Sakura pun berbicara, "berjanjilah kamu harus menahan amarahmu."

Alis Naruto terangkat. Heran dan bingung pada wajah dan ekspresi semua keluarganya termasuk Sakura. Naruto mengangguk lemah. Otaknya sangat sakit kalau terus mengangguk lama.

"Begini..." Sakura menghela napas sedih. "Menma meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Dan aku mohon padamu untuk tidak..."

"Siapa Menma?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, bingung lagi. Raut wajahnya seolah-olah benar-benar mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Semua orang di ruang tersebut kaget mendengar kalimat Naruto itu.

Sakura melepaskan rangkulan tersebut, menurunkan wajahnya menatap pemuda itu. "Kamu... tidak mengingat... Menma?" pemuda itu mengangguk. Sakura terhuyung ke belakang. Untunglah ada Karin dan Nagato menahan tubuhnya. "Ti-tidak... mungkin." Sakura memeluk Karin, akhirnya menangis terisak-isak.

Anggota tersebut tercengang mendengar ungakapan bahwa Naruto tidak mengingat saudara kembarnya yang sudah meninggal beberapa jam lalu. Mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Hati, pikiran dan jiwa terhempas begitu saja. Mereka menangis dalam diam.

_Izinkanlah aku melihat dia bahagia..._

Naruto bingung. Dia bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bantal. Dilirik Hinata mendekatinya. Raut wajahnya tersenyum dan bahagia melihat kekasihnya dekat dengannya. Mereka saling berpelukan. Hinata yang tadi diam saja, ikut menangis haru. Ikut menangis di dalam sepinya ruangan di mana hanya ada sesenggukan tangis di dalamnya.

_Jika boleh, aku mau bersamanya sampai dia mau menerimaku pergi..._

Ada suatu kenangan indah di pikiran pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu. Rasa rindu menghampirinya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu. tapi, dia merasa melupakan sesuatu amat sangat penting bagi hidupnya.

_Biarkanlah aku bersamanya, asalkan dia bahagia..._

Naruto memandang langit luar jendela ruang rawatnya. Dia melihat sebuah awan indah. Ada sebuah pikiran indah di dalamnya lagi. Sebuah ungkapan beserta janji. Janji kebahagiaan. Apakah ini hadiah kejutan untukknya di hari kebagiaan ini? Dia memang sudah mendapatkan Hinata, tapi dia meninggalkan apa yang penting untuknya. Naruto menepis semua itu. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, menutup matanya. Semoga setelah bangun, dia tidak lagi melihat orang-orang menangis.

* * *

"_Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu, saudaraku," senyum pemuda rambut biru menoleh ke arah pemuda rambut kuning keemasan. "Sebenarnya kalau kamu sudah menemukan cinta sejati, apa kamu akan meninggalkanku?"_

_Pemuda kuning keemasan menurunkan bukunya ke pangkuannya. "Hah? Apa kamu bilang? Itu tidak mungkin." Dia kembali membaca buku, tapi diturunkannya lagi. "Sebetulnya aku pasti akan menemukan cinta sejati. Begitu juga denganmu. Tapi, untuk sekarang ini aku ingin bersama denganmu."_

"_Sungguh?" raut alis terangkat, pemuda biru senang dan bahagia melihat saudara kembarnya mengangguk melihatnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Tapi, bagaimana ya... ini sudah takdir. Suatu saat nanti diantara kita pasti akan menemukan cinta dan sahabat sejati."_

"_Namanya juga takdir."_

"_Jika masih bisa, aku ingin sekali memberikan semuanya demi kebahagiaanmu. Apapun itu." pemuda berambut biru tersenyum sambil memandang taman indah menjulang di sana._

_Pemuda kuning keemasan menyikut pemuda biru. "Jangan bercanda. Justru aku ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia ketimbang aku."_

"_Baiklah!" pemuda rambut kuning keemasan bangkit berdiri. "Mulai sekarang aku akan tetap membahagiakanmu. Jika suatu saat tiba di mana kita sudah menemukannya, aku berharap persaudaraan dan persahabatan kita tidak memudar, wahai saudara kembarku."_

_Pemuda biru bangkit berdiri dan merangkul saudaranya, "kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku begitu juga dengan kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaanmu. Kalau kamu bahagia, aku akan bahagia."_

_Mereka berdua berpelukkan tidak terpisahkan. Ini adalah awal di mana mereka merasakan kalau kebahagiaan sejati akan terus ada. Inilah awalnya. Kebahagiaan indah terbenak di dalam hati mereka sampai mereka berpisah dan akan bertemu jika sudah waktunya._

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Suer! Saat membaca novel cinta yang tragis, saya pun membuat chapter terakhir. Padahal mood saya ini bukan **good mood** tapi, **sad mood** sambil mendengar lagu sedih. Rasanya ingin banget menangis melihat Naruto ditinggalkan pergi saudaranya (huuuu...). Kalau kalian merasa ada yang janggal, tolong beritahu ya. Nanti saya akan memperbaikinya. Buat kalian, masih ada epilog dan bonus tambahan untuk pasangan NH ini. Dimohon dengan sabar. Saya akan mempublishnya secepatnya . Terima kasih.  
Terima kasih sudah me-review:  
**- Hyuna. UzuHi  
- Mitsu Rui  
- Raditiya  
- LavenderSun  
- Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin  
- Cicikun Syeren**

Buat para readers, terima kasih sudah membacanya! ^^ saya senang ada mau membaca fic saya. Hehe...

Sunny **Blue **February

Date: Makassar, 03 Maret 2013

Thanks to reading! ^^


	6. Epilogue

**Funny Sunny Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), AU, isi seadanya, sekuel STILL, pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata di Jepang **| Genre: **Romance, School, Fluffy, Humor, Tragedy, Happy Ending** | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze and Hinata HyuugaStory is mine

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

**Epilogue**

Semilir angin datang dari timur. Rasa sejuk menyegarkan hati. Pohon-pohon rindang begitu indah jika dipandang. Senyum menghiasi wajah semua orang yang berada di gunung tersebut. Mereka tadi mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke kota Prancis. Mereka sudah pulang dari mengantar kedua pasangan tersebut.

Seorang pemuda menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedang melamun di tengah deras angin gunung bertiup. Rambut kuning keemasannya terbang bertebaran sehingga angin mengucapkan salam kepadanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya juga membalas ucapan salam kepada sang angin, sahabat setianya selama ini.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Naruto?" tanya seorang gadis berjalan ke arahnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Gadis itu berdiri di samping pemuda tersebut memandangi pemandangan indah dari atas gunung. "Di sini indah sekali. Cocok dijadikan lukisan."

"Ciptaan Tuhan lebih indah daripada manusia. Itulah kenapa manusia menggambarkan pemandangan ini dalam bentuk gambar atau pun lukisan," sahut pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia melirik ke arah Hinata tersenyum menyetujuinya. Melihat dia menggigil kedinginan. Naruto mendekati dan memeluknya. "Kalau dingin, kenapa datang ke tempat ini?"

Hinata balas memeluk Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidangnya. "Aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Naruto meletakkan dagu di atas kepala Hinata. Menciumnya. Naruto juga mengingat masa-masa di mana dia dulu baru pertama kali bertemu Hinata sejak masuk sekolah barunya. "Kamu ingat waktu kita pertama kali bertemu?" Hinata mengangguk dekat dada Naruto, jadi Naruto bisa merasakannya. "Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku baru pertama kali masuk ke sekolah itu. jadi gugup. Pas aku bertemu denganmu, Hinata. Aku menemukan bidadari. Tapi, aku tidak mau melakukannya karena aku takut kehilangan saudaraku."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. "Aku juga. tapi, aku gugup karena belum pernah disentuh laki-laki selain saudara-saudara kandung. Sejak aku melihatmu dan menyentuhmu lewat kacamata tebal itu, aku merasakan kamu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk mantap. Naruto memeluknya kembali. Mencium puncak kepalanya. Bau harum dari rambut Hinata membuat Naruto mengingat kembali di mana dia melupakan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dia sangat sedih, tapi juga sekaligus senang karena Menma telah merubah hidupnya sampai sekarang. Kalau tidak ada Menma, mungkin ini tidak terjadi.

Sejak bertemu Hinata, hidupnya telah berubah. Dia tidak lagi takut dengan namanya sekolah. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Setelah kematian Menma, Naruto suka berbicara sendiri lewat bayangan gelap di dalam dirinya. Bayangan itu suka keluar kalau Naruto memakan sesuatu yang membuatnya dia tidak enak. Awalnya baik-baik saja. Namun, itu terus menjadi-jadi. Untunglah keluarga Sabaku dan Uzumaki membuat rencana. Menghentikan bayangan tersebut untuk keluar lagi dan mengganggu kehidupan Naruto. Makanya Sasuke dan Sai menyembunyikan rahasia ini pada Hinata dan Sakura. Begitu juga Ino.

Hari-hari bersama Hinata tidak terbayangkan. Mula-mula, mereka jadi saling ribut akibat Sakura memberontak ingin ikut naik gunung. Mereka berdua terpecah begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Untungnya, semua bisa terselesaikan. Hinata dan Naruto bertunangan secara resmi.

Berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Naruto merasakan sentuhan hangat di pundak kanannya. Ada sebuah bayangan tangan putih menyentuh bahunya. Dia melirik ke arah sosok bayangan putih tersebut. Naruto tidak takut pada bayangan itu karena sosok itu adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri, Namikaze Menma.

Menma tersenyum, lalu mendekati telinga Naruto untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Sudah saatnya kamu memberikannya, saudaraku."

Tersenyum gembira karena saudara kembar berambut biru ini mengetahui semuanya. Dia Cuma mengangguk. Tangan bebas merogoh sesuatu di kantung jaket tebalnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil warna merah sederhana. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata bingung pada apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Namun, setelah melihat Naruto berlutut dengan satu kaki. Dia membuka kotak merah sederhana itu. Hinata kaget. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tidak menduga Naruto akan melakukan secepat itu.

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku, Hyuuga Hinata?" tawar Naruto sudah mempersiapkan hari ini dari awal dia membeli cincin bersama kedua sahabat dan sepupunya.

Suaranya tidak keluar karena terlalu kaget dan terkejut. Hinata mengatur napas agar tidak gugup. Akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju. "Iya. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Naruto!"

Kegembiraan mencuat di dalam benaknya. Dia mengambil cincin perak dan memasangkannya ke jari manis kiri Hinata. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat Hinata menangis. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Hinata. Rasa senang juga menyinari kehidupan sosok bayangan putih tersebut. Dia senang melihat Naruto bahagia. Asal dia bahagia, dia tidak apa-apa.

_Aku senang kalian bahagia. Biarpun aku tidak bahagia, jangan marah padaku. Aku tahu kalian berusaha mengingatkanku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, sifat ini sengaja aku lakukan untuk kalian. Asal kalian bahagia, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi dan bertemu suatu saat nanti di mana kita bertemu lagi._

**.o.O.o.**

**Bonus Tambahan**

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian ..**

Percikan air bermunculan berkat langkah kaki mungil tersebut. Sosok anak laki-laki berlari terus tanpa henti sehingga sang ibu berlari juga agar bisa menangkap anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Jangan lari! Ibu akan menangkapmu, sayang!" seru sang ibu terus mengejar si anak laki-laki berambut biru. Nama anak laki-laki Menma, Namikaze Menma. Tentu kalian tidak menyangka kenapa nama itu terus ada dengan nama keluarga. Keluarga yang dulu dipakainya. Itu karena Naruto berharap Menma tetap akan hidup di keluarganya walaupun dia sudah tidak ada.

"Ayo, ibu! Kerja aku!" suara Menma berseru terus menerus berlari. Setelah melewati jalan raya. Ada mobil meluncur datang. Hinata yang melihatnya berteriak, meminta tolong agar anaknya bisa selamat.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan berlari. Menyelamatkan anak bungsunya. Setelah sampai di tengah jalan, Naruto memeluk anaknya agar jangan sampai tertabrak mobil. Menma memeluk sang ayah dan menutup matanya takut. Sang pengemudi yang melihat kaget dan shock. Dia membelokkan putaran kemudinya dan oleng. Mobil tersebut hampir menabrak pagar pembatas taman. Untunglah tidak terluka.

Menma kecil membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Melihat sosok aneh disinari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Menma kecil memngerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dia bisa melihat sosok itu tersenyum dan menghilang. Menma kecil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. _Tadi itu siapa?_

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka. Rasa sakit tidak datang kepadanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, lalu melepaskan pelukan. Dia menatap anaknya serius. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Menma?"

Menma kecil mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Lain kali jangan berlari ke jalan raya, ya." Naruto bangkit dan mengamit tangan si kecil keluar dari jalan raya. Sampai di taman, Menma kecil menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto melihat ke bawah, ke mata anaknya berwarna biru langit. "Ada apa, Menma?"

"Aku tadi lihat ada orang aneh. Wajahnya, badannya, dan semuanya putih. Sepertinya dia melindungi kita, Yah." Menma kecil menceritakan kisah sebenarnya. Kisah mereka seharusnya ditabrak. Tapi, sang pengemudi melihat sosok bayangan putih di siang hari. Akhirnya sang pengemudi kaget langsung membelokkan setir agar tidak menabrak Menma kecil dan Naruto.

Naruto tahu siapa yang dimaksud Menma kecil ini. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut biru. "Pasti kita sudah diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang kita tidak tahu."

Bukan itu jawabannya diminta Menma kecil. Menma kecil menyanggupinya saja. Menma kecil tidak mau menyerah. Dia menarik tangan dari Naruto, menghadang jalan Naruto. "Apa orang itu adalah orang paling berharga buat ayah?" Naruto terpaku. "Benar, 'kan? Kalau begitu izinkan dia pergi dengan bebas. Jangan biarkan dia disakiti oleh ayah lagi. Dia butuh keputusan ayah."

"Keputusanku?" Naruto mengeryit bingung. Apa keputusannya? Selama ini, dia pasrah membiarkan sosok itu terus ada di sampingnya. Tapi, setiap kali melihat sosok itu penuh kesedihan. Hatinya juga ikut sedih. Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa sosok itu meminta sesuatu darinya yaitu ikut dengannya?

"Yang diinginkan sosok itu adalah ayah harus menarik kembali ucapan ayah," bocah laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun berjalan ke arah pria berambut kuning keemasan dan adiknya. "Ayah harus menarik sumpah. Sumpah di mana ayah melupakannya."

"Dari mana kamu tahu semua ini, ?" tanya Naruto membungkuk untuk melihat kedua bola mata perak anaknya yang penuh keseriusan.

"Dari ini?" Anak sulung Naruto bernama Haru memperlihatkan sebuah buku tulis. Isinya adalah perasaan kesal Naruto pada saudara kembarnya. "Ayah dulu melupakan saudara kembar ayah sendiri lewat sumpah itu. Bayangan gelap itu datang ke dalam tubuh ayah karena sumpah itu. Sosok itu ingin bersama ayah. Saat paman Gaara bilang bahwa sosok itu tidak ada di dalam benak ayah. Sosok itu masih saja menemani ayah sampai sekarang. Itu berarti, semakin lama sosok itu menghilang, semakin lama ayah melupakannya. Jadi, tarik ucapan ayah dan biarkanlah dia pergi dengan bebas tanpa ada beban lagi di pundaknya."

Naruto terkagum-kagum pada anak sulungnya yang begitu pintar mengetahui semuanya. Dia berdiri tegak, menengadah ke langit biru. Menghela napas. Dan berbisik kepada sosok itu. "Apa benar kamu tidak pergi karena takut aku melupakanmu?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan anak itu," sosok itu muncul di samping Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku menderita seperti ini asalkan kamu bahagia, saudaraku."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Suasana jadi hening. Naruto merunduk. "Apa kamu tahu, Menma? Setiap kali kamu pergi sama ayah dan ibu, aku selalu takut kamu tidak akan kembali. Makanya aku selalu berbisik pada hatiku sendiri. Lebih baik aku melupakanmu daripada melihatmu menderita. Lebih baik aku tidak mengingatmu daripada kamu selalu menderita karena kesendirian."

"Tidak, Naruto." Sosok tersebut menggeleng. "Aku lahir karena aku senang bersamamu sebagai kakak, saudara, teman dan sahabat. Kita selalu berbagi bersama. Tidak bisakah kamu melihat itu? Harapanku adalah aku ingin kamu dan Hinata beserta anak-anakmu bahagia. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi."

Dia berbalik badan dan menatap sosok putih itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku menarik ucapanku. Aku akan terus mengingatmu. Akan terus mengenangmu. Karena kamu adalah bagian dari diriku dan keluargaku. Aku senang kita bisa bersama. Saat kamu pergi, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, wahai saudaraku. Sampai ajal menjemput dan kamu-lah menjemput aku beserta ayah dan ibu."

Air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya. Sosok itu berubah menjadi sosok Namikaze Menma. Kedua anak laki-laki Naruto matanya membulat. Mereka takjub pada sosok setegas itu dengan senyuman memukau. Ada dua sosok datang ke arah Naruto dan Menma. Mereka berdua tahu siapa orang tersebut. Mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi dan Orohimaru.

"Pergilah dan berbahagialah. Kalau kamu bahagia, kami juga akan bahagia. Selamanya kamu adalah teman sehati, sahabat terbaik dan saudara terhebat yang pernah aku miliki." Naruto menyentuh pundak Menma. Menma bergumam dua kata yaitu, 'terima kasih'.

Menma memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Sinar cahaya memudar di sekitarnya. Saat melepaskan pelukan dan pergi bersama dua sosok tersebut, mereka menghilang di telan Bumi. Naruto bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan saudaranya itu. dia-lah orang yang telah memberikan hari menyenangkan dalam sehari.

Dua bocah tersebut merangkul leher Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum dan gembira karena ada si dua anak kecil memberitahukan dan menemaninya hingga saat ini. Naruto bangkit dan menggendong dua anak kecil tersebut lewat punggung tegapnya. Mereka bertiga bermain-main. Berputar-putar seperti baling-baling. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Hinata ikut bersama mereka bertiga.

Keluarga Namikaze betul-betul keluarga bahagia. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan dan menggembirakan. Tiada hari yang menyenangkan seperti ketimbang hari-hari yang akan datang. Biarkanlah sekarang menjadi hari menyenangkan di bawah terik matahari. Matahari juga menemani mereka dengan memberikan senyuman mempesona. Inilah hari menyenangkan, bukan? Happy Sunny Funny Day!

**End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Saya tidak berkomentar lagi untuk saat ini. Saya sudah membuat keputusan. Keputusan tersulit. Semoga kalian mendukungnya! ^^  
Terima kasih sudah me-review:

**- Cicikun Syeren**  
**- Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**  
**- Guest**  
**- Lavender Sapphires chan**  
**- Faris Shika Nara**  
**- anonymous****  
- Nataka san  
- Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl  
- A4 Project**  
**- Hyuna. UzuHi  
- Mitsu Rui  
- Raditiya  
- LavenderSun**  
**- uchiha-yudha**  
**- MaYa Chan23598**  
**- Na Fourthok'og**  
**- kirei- neko**  
**- **

Terima kasih sudah follow:  
**- A4 Project**  
**- Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright**  
**- Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi**  
**- bayux666**  
**- vina-fosa**

Terima kasih sudah favorite my fic:  
**- Cicikun Syeren**  
**- Ekasari 12.7- TheRavenGirl**  
**- Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright**  
**- Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**  
**- Lathifah Amethyts-chan**  
**- bayux666**  
**- endrafauzan46**

Terima kasih pada kalian sudah membaca fic saya ini. Semoga kalian bisa membaca fics saya yang lain. :)

Sunny **Blue** February

**Date:** Makassar, 07 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading! ^^**


End file.
